With A Towel
by Evil.pixie.at.heart
Summary: Bella has been living In a condo with her friends Alice and Rose. And the memorys of past. What happens when a green eyed stranger finds her. . .Wrapped in a Towel? Can he help her forget her past and find luv? summery sucks good story. ALL HUMAN! ExB :D
1. Suprise

OMG! I so happy! Ok so i finally got up my first fic every!!!!!! This is my first chapter so let me know how you like it and if you want more!!! Oh an im SOO!! sorry about the bad grammer and spelling! my microsoft office is off right now so i dont have grammer/spell check.

Disclaimer: Ok. So as much as in my wildest dreams i WANT to own the rights to Twilight, sadly i do not. :'( The geniuse Stephenie Meyers does.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue:

It started with a towel. A simple towel.

Thats how the bronze-haired green eyed angel walked into my life, rearranged it, and turned it all around.

With a Towel.

CHAPTER 1. SUPRISE!!!!

BPOV:

I was in the kitchen of our little condo baking cookies from the premade cookie dough that i stashed in the freezer so rose wouldnt chuck it out. I had just gotten home from my shift at the ice cream shop down the street and i awaited Rosalie and Alice's reaturn from school. My name is Isabella Swan, But i go by Bella. Isabellas to formal.

Rosalie, Alice and I all attend a College a few miles from our condo where currently I am attempting to major in phycology, Rose in modeling, and Alice in fashion design. I had earned enough credits this year to only have a couple of classes in the mornings so I have a part time job at an ice cream parlor were I get paid minimum wage to scoop ice cream for Four-year-olds who scream and yell way to much when they dont get there way. But it was job so i couldnt really complain. As i waited for the cookies to finished i picked up my book where I had left off. I had been reading Pride and Prejudice.

The book, to me, was one of the best out there. The conflict between Mr. Darcy and Elizibeth was so exciting and edgy. I was so into my book that I jumped a foot off the ground when the buzzer went off. I marked the page i was on and shuffled over to the oven, took the cookies out and placed them on the cooling rack, sauntered into the living room, and ploped down on the plush couch we had just recently bought.

Minutes later Rosalie and Alice walked into the condo having a very excited conversation. they looked up from the conversation and smiled at me. " Hello Bella." alice said smiling wider now. oh no. I knew that smile all to well. Technicaly it wasnt a smile. It was more of an evil grin that said Ill-make-you-do-it-anyways-so-just-listen-and-be-good. Alice spoke again. " Bella we were wondering--" "what time Alice?" i said giving in. "Oh Bella thank you! thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!!!" Rosalie squeaked Jumping up and down like a school girl. again I spoke. "what time?" Alice spoke this time "How about. . . . Two hours?" she looked at Rose who nodded excitedly. "Fine" I said as I heaved my self off the comfortable, inviting couch.

" Im going to shower." I said as I made my way to the stair case. Half way up i heard Alice. "Should we tell her? " she asked in a hushed tone. "Nah! later when she gets out." I really didnt care so I didnt ask. I Reached the bathroom and turned the water to 'hot.' Maybe the hot water would relax me before the long night with Alice would ensue. I stripped down and stepped into the now running shower were I was assulted by the hot relaxing water. Letting the hot water pound on my back and my skin i felt the goosebumps rise, and slowly I let my muscles relax. My thoughts swarmed. About school, love, guys. Eventually I pushed all thoughts out of my head and relaxed.

When I was completly relaxed I began my 'Beautification prosses' as Alice would call it. I washed my hair with my shampoo that smelled like strawberry and fressia , shaved my legs, and cleaned my face. After being in the shower for an hour i decided to get out before Alice deided to come up and phisicaly drag me out. Turning off the water, I stepped out and wrapped up in a towel. It was soft and warm and comforting. Kinda like a guys arms. To bad I didnt have a boyfriend. Wallowing in my pathetic lonleyness I headed down to my room which unfortunaly was on the first floor, I neglected to hear that it wasnt just Rose and Alice down stairs.

I hIt the bottom step and looked up to see that i was in the presance of three gorgous men sitting in my living room. the most gorgous guy of all of them had a mess of bronze hair and the most beautiful Emerald eyes that were looking at me in awe. Then i remembered. I was only in a towel.

EPOV:

Jasper and Emmett had come home from classes raving about two girls they had meet last week who had invited us to go out with them tonight. "Edward seriously! They were Hot!!!" Emmett stated matter-o-factly. "And they have a friend as well" Jasper added. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "why is it you guys must always be trying to hook me up?" i was still laughing. "Dude please?" Emmett asked as he got onto both knees and clasped his hands together in a begging manner. "Please bro?" he said as he batted his eyelashes like a love struck teenage girl.

Jasper and I burst out in uncontrolable laughter. "Ok Emmett as long as you never do that again." I told him still laughing. Emmett stood up and cleared his throat. "Agreed." Jasper and I rained in our laughter as Emmett stood there scowling at us.

"I'll go get ready then." I told them and headed off towards my bedroom. Walking into my giant room I walked over to my closet. after stairing at it for five minutes I decided on light blue faded jeans, a tight grey shirt and a light/dark blue stripped botton down tee that I left open. With that done and taken care off i walked back into the living room were Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the couch and looked up as I entered. Emmett was the first to speak.

"Whoa! Dude! You look. . . . Hot!!" Jasper slowly inched away from Emmett. "Dude. . . .?" Jasper Questioned as I looked at Emmett. Shocked. Emmett Jumped off the couch. 'NOT like that! DEFFINATLY not like that!" Jasper and I exhailed and laughed. "Ok" I said. "Im ready lets go." Jasper and I giving Emmett crap all the way there.

Ten minutes later we Were siting in a condo with two beautiful girls who Emmett and Jasper had given there full attention to since we walked in the door. Jasper to a pixie like girl named Alice and Emmetts to a model looking girl named Rosalie. Both dressed beautifuly and ready to go out. We heard the footsteps coming down the stairs before we seen who they came from. when i looked up and saw her.

I could smell the strawberry and fressia that rolled off of her in waves. She was beautiful! Her chocolate brown eyes wide with shock? yes deffinatly shock. Her deep brown hair soaking wet and dripping down her shoulders. She looked like she belonged at a photo shoot. not in a condo. Then when i really took a look at her i realized she was only wrapped in a Towel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok Guys what did you think? It's my first fanfiction ever!!! i know i know. lol! so please R&R!!!!!! Im currently working on Chapter two and I have to say its coming out very VERY well. so tell me what you think or how you liked it, or if you have any suggestions let me know. you can leave a review or just PM me.

Love you guys!!

Evil Pixie OUT!!!!


	2. His Place

Ok Guys! I was so suprised about how many people enjoyed my story!!!! So thank you all for the reviews and feed back! Here's the next chapter for ya'll And im sooo! sorry its so late!!! It's writen in both Edward and Bella's point of view so you get the full effect. I think i'll do this for all the chapters. So here you go! Chapter 2 - My place.

Oh! And P.s. Im sooo! sorry about any gramatical errors I have. Also pics of Bella's outfit on profile!!!

Beta Note: Okay everyone, this story. . .there aren t words to describe it. It s like a banapple! So amazing that it leaves people speechless. Or pickles I mean those are really good too!!! Honestly this story is da bomb digity!!! Well I mean of course I think my stories are better, but any author would. Ha Jk Jk Jk, but if you guys have the time you should check out my stories. But stick with this one cuz it s superde duperde amazing. ~ Shopgirl1547

Disclaimer: OK!! We get it! I dont own Twilight!! Stephenie Meyers Does!! Bahh!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV I stood there for what seemed like forever. Who were these strange people in my living room!?!?

"Alice, Rose, my room. Now please." I said after I yanked my eyes off of the bronze haired, green eyed angel, sitting in my favorite plush chair.

They smiled, nodded their heads, and fallowed me acrossed the living room to my bedroom.

"Okay, speak." I demanded as I shut the door behind them. Rose and Alice looked at each other and smiled even wider than before.

"Well" Alice began. "You remember us telling you about the guys we met a week ago right? The ones we are dating?" I nodded once.

"Well" Rosalie started. "Those are the guys. Well aside from Edward, the bronze-haired one. He's their brother. Were going to dinner, then a club."

I was quiet for a moment. " Ya i know who Edward is. Anyways Okay guys, thats cool, great even. Just a little warning next time."

Wait! Did that mean that bronze haired angel was?. . ."Wait! Is Edward single?" I asked timidly. Alice and Rose squealed "YES!" I smiled. "so? A club huh?" I asked with a smile. "Yes!" Alice said. "And singing." Rose added.

Sweet! I loved to sing! Dance? No. Sing? Yes! "Oh Bella! We have to make you look gourgeous!!!"

Alice exclaimed. So at it they went, with lacy underwear and super Push up bra's. They dressed me in an awesome bluish purple short dress that hit my thighs and essentuated my curves which, I just learned I had.

Also thanks to Rose I now actually had Boobs!

Next they went to work on my hair. They sprayed all sorts of stuff in it and started twisting, pulling, and pinning.

By the time they finished with me it was eight, and I looked like i had just stepped off of a magazine page.

"Oh...My...Gosh." I looked into the full length mirror as Rose finished spraying my hair. I looked georgeous!!!

Make up done perfect so I had long thick eye lashes. I had the perfect dress, and the perfect hair. "You guys rock!" I Exclaimed.

"Wait!!" Alice cried. She ran to the dresser in my room and snatched a box off the top. "You have to wear these!" she said excitedly, as she put in my chandiler earrings.

"And these." Instructed Rose, as she grabbed a pair of silver stilletos off of the ground.

were they trying to kill me!?!? They came and stood on either side of me. "Done!" They announced.

"Well" I started, turning towards the door. "Lets knock em Dead!" we giggled. Rose and Alice stood shoulder to shoulder with me behind.

Alice cleared her throat. "Eeeehemm!" Rose spoke this time. We give you." and together they stepped away revealing me. "Bella!" They said together.

When I looked up I saw the guys faces. Their mouths were hanging, gapeing and there eyes were wide open, with shock.

EPOV:  
Emmett, Jasper, and I had all been talking, waiting for the girls.

"So Edward?" Emmett questioned with a grin. "What do you think of Bella?" Jasper chuckled.

"Well Emmett I think she was beautiful!" Right, uh huh." Emmett smiled then we heard the girls.

"Ehem." Alice cleared her throat. "We give you." Rose said. And in unison they stepped away but gestured towards Bella like a game show model. "Bella!" When I saw her I just about passed out.

I'm dead I kept saying to myself. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead! I heard Jasper and Emmett's jaw's snap shut, and Bella laugh softly. I stood realizing my Jaw as well, was hanging open,

so I closed it as inconspicuasly as I could.

"Well. . . so your Bella. Well Bella, you look absolutly georgeous, might I even say, sexy tonight. My name is Edward Cullen." I smiled and Bella went glassy-eyed momentaraly.

"Hello Edward." She stated formally. "I believe we have a class together." Think Edward think! Oh right Anatomy and Physiology! "I believe we do." I said with a smile.

Emmett chimed in, "Wait, wait, wait!" He said with his hands up. "You two know each other?" She smiled at Emmett, which caused a twinge of jelousy.

"Well thats sketchy." She said. "Hes in one of my classes, and we know each other. Call the police, we might have a crime on our hands." She said sarcastically. Her response made  
everyone laugh. "Ok lets go!" Emmett boomed.

We all piled into the cars. Jasper and Alice in her Porsch, Emmett and Rose in her BMW Convertable, and Bella and I in my Volvo. I opened the door for Bella, and helped her into the car. I went around to my side and got in.

"So do your friends always invite people over when your in the shower?" I asked playfuly, looking over to see that she was blushing beet red. "Um. . .ya, im sorry about that. You

probably didnt want to see that." she muttered. "Bella, you looked beautiful. You LOOK beautiful, georgeous, stunning....Yeah. " I hadent ment to tell her all of that but it slipped out, and

I realized that I was rambeling on so I shut up fast and focused on the road. "Really?" I heard Bella's Angel vocie break throught the silence. I stuttered for a moment then spoke. "Yes

Bella. Really." she moved her hand onto my thigh. "Thank you Edward. for the ride and everything." I stiffened at her touch, and nodded quickly, as my heart heart Raced. We drove the

rest of the way in silence. Edward whats wrong with you!

BPOV:  
Did he just say beautiful, gorgeous, and stunning all pointed at me? Oh my gosh!!! Calm down Bella!

"We're here." I heard his velvet angels voice say. I looked up and saw he was right. We were here at one of the most expensive restaurants in town. "Thank you." I said as I laid my

hand on his thigh. "For the ride and everything." I took my hand back and stepped out of the car. My task was to dazzle Edward.

Ever since and hour and a half ago in my living room, wrapped in a towel, I felt this connection towards him. Like a spark, and now I was drawn towards him.

After making it across the parking lot to the restaurant, with the help of Edward, the whole group met at the door, and went in to take our seats.

The seating worked out well. Emmett was next to Rose, who was next to Alice, who was next to Jasper, who was next to Edward, who was next to me. Confusing, but it worked out for everyone.

We ordered our food, and Alice started planning. "I say we eat then go to the club until like midnigth, one-ish. Then the guys can come over and crash afterwards." Alice and Rose grinned  
from ear to ear. Oh boy! I didn t want to be home tonight then.

"Uh oh!" I muttered under my breath, but Edward must have heard me. "Im going to take Bella home with me then." Edward said cassually. Rose and Alice looked at me and smiled, and Emmett and Jasper chuckled.

I turned 20 shades of red. "Um..." I started to say, but our food had arrived.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry guys! I know Its going to drive Ya'll nuts but its a Good cut off place. :) Lots of suspense =) I ll update soon. I promise. Until then, Reviews make me Very Very Very happy:)

3~..


	3. Moonlit Strole

Ok Chapter 3. :) Yay!!! Im gonna make a deal. Will try and update this story Once a week until school starts. Sound good? Because when school starts i'll have more stuff to do.

Ok so here you go chapter 3! Lets see what happens with Edward and Bella :D

Oh and P.s. my Beta didnt, well, Beta this story so im sorry for any grammatical and punctual errors.

Disclaimer: Ok so I dont own Twilight, but I DO own the last name Pepperling. Oh wait, maybe thats my Great Great. . . . . . (hour later) Great Great Great Grandpa who owns it? DANG IT!!! Im never gonna catch a break here!!!!  
____________________________________________________

BPOV

"Umm..." I tried to say, but our food had already arived. I was going to stay the night at Edward Cullens HOUSE!!! I was dreaming. I had to be. Im dreaming, im dreaming, im dreaming, I kept repeating over and over in my head.

"Is that ok with you Bella?" An angels voice asked me. My head went blank all of two seconds before Alice chimmed in.

"Yes! That would be absoulutly, perfectly, fine." she said in a most excited voice. Edward glanced down at me. I mustered up the warmest smile I could, and nodded my head yes.

My face must have been tomatoe red, because Emmett cracked up laughing. "Bella, did you get tomato sause on your cheeks?" He said smiling. His question made Alice freak out.

"What! No! Bella I had your make up perfect!! Bathroom break!"Rose, Alice, and, I all excused ourselves, and headed off to the bathrooms.

When we got far enough away that the guys could no longer here us, Rose and Alice started Squealing and smiling. "What?" I questioned. I could slowly feel the blush creep from my face.

I already new what they were going to say. "EDWARD CULLEN!!" They both squealed loud enough for the entiere restarant to hear. "Shhhh!!" I hushed them as we walked into the bathroom.

"Do you want the guys to hear you!!" I questioned. "Edward Cullens house!! Isabella Swan! You are going to be sleeping in his house!!" Rose exlaimed, jumping up and down with a grin as big as Hong Kong.

Alice Chimed in just as equally excited. "You two haven't even had a first date!" I was getting excited just thinking about it. Letting my mind wander to everything that could happen. Maybe he'd kiss me? Eeeeppp!

"Well if you think about it it really is like the first date." I said matter-o-factly. Alice smiled. "Its only a date if he pays for your dinner." I just shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Ok lets go back and eat im starving."

I said trying to keep a straight face. They agreed, and we all walked arm and arm out the door back to our table.

EPOV.

Alice was freaking out about Bella's beautiful make up after Emmetts comment on her Blushing. Alice had insisted on going to the bathroom, and all three girls exited the table.

As they exited the table, I had stuffed my mouth full of Ravioli so that I would have a couple seconds before Emmett and Jasper started there childish behavior.

"DUDE!! Bella Swan!?!?" Emmett exclaimed. I swollowed my food and replied. "Emmett, we arent going to do anything. Im just being kind, considering she wont be able to get any sleep in her own house. Ehem!"

Jasper and Emmett turned their faces, which were turning a light shades of pink. "Annnnyways!" Jasper said claping his hands together. "Ya thats what I thought." I said a little smuggly.

Seconds later we heard someone shout EDWARD CULLEN! That voice could only belong to the one and only, Alice Brandon. Jasper smiled wide. "Looks like some people are talking about you."

They were talking about me. Yes!!! We ate in silence for a couple more minutes, until the girls walked up to the table, arm in arm. "We're back!" They all said in unison, and returned to their places.

"I cant wait to get to the club!" Bella said enthusiasticaly. Her comment made Rose and Alice dropped the forks they were holding and their eyes get as big as dinner plates.  
Bella saw their shocked expressions and laughed.

I smiled even though I had not a clue why this suprised them so greatly. Rose regained her composer first, and Alice followed shortly. After that, we ate in a quieter atmospher, and carried on pointless conversations.

When the check came I insisted on paying for Bella's meal just as Jasper and Emmett had done for Alice and Rose. this set Rose and Alice into a crazy fit of giggles and squeals.

As we stood and got ready to leave Alice spoke. "Hey Bells? Rose, Jasper, Emmett, and I are going to just go home. We're all pretty tiered. But you and Edward go ahead!!! Have fun!"

she smiled at Bella who was a little suprised. "Great!" she said, and smiled back. "You guys go get some rest." They all wished us good night. Emmett added in a few induendos and we went our seprate ways.

I helped Bella acrossed the parking lot and into the car. Running around to the driverside, I already had a plan forming in my head. I knew where I was going to take Bella. I smiled as I got into the car.

This was going to be perfect.

BPOV

Edward had helped me acrossed the parking lot and into the car without injury.

When he got in the driverside, he had on a wide smile. "Ready?" he asked me. I simply nodded and smiled. This was going to be fun. I could go to the club, Sing up on stage, maybe dance a little bit, then go home to Edwards house.

This would be fun. I was genuinly excited. We pulled out of the parking lot but instead of turning right to go to the club, Edward turned left. I didnt comment thought.

I decided as long as I was with Edward, I would be happy any place we went.

As we drove further and further from the city Edward spoke. "Your very quiet. Penny for a thought?" he said smiling. I thought for a moment more. I had been thinking about school actually. "I was thinking about changing my major."

I Answered. "What to?" he asked sounding genuinly curious. I thought some more on it. "Well I was thinking Singing." He nodded his head as he killed the engine.

Thats when I realized we were here, where ever here was. When I looked up I saw the most beautiful sight. It was a Small lake; More along the lines of a Large large pond.

It was as smooth as glass and around the edges, growing, were patches of wild flowers. But what had made this sight the most beautiful was the moon. The moon light reflected off of the pond and gave everything a sliver glow.

Edward had come around to my side and helped me out of the car. When I stood up I almost fell. But instead of feeling the impact that I had been expecting from the not so soft ground, I felt two strong secure arms wrap around my waist and catch my fall.

I looked at Edward after he let me go, and smiled. I reached down, unstrapped my stilletos and tossed them into the car. We walked silently to the edge of the Pond in Silence. He stopped when we were about a yard away from the edge and turned to me.

"Singing huh?" I nodded meekly. He spoke again. "I've never heard you sing before. Will you sing for me Bella?" I looked into his Emrald green eyes. They had a touch of silver do to the moon light. His eyes captivated me. They melted me from the inside. I nodded again and looked away so I could regain my focas. Then started out on my key

_I've dreamed of you Always feeling you.  
Were there  
And all my life I have searched for you Everywhere  
I caught your smile In the morning sun  
I heard your whisper On the breeze of night  
I prayed one day That your arms would  
hold me tight_

_And just when I Thought love had passed me by  
We met  
That first look In your eyes  
I can't forget You melted me With your tender touch  
I felt all fear and sorrow Slip away  
Now here we stand Hand in hand  
This blessed day_

_I promise you As I give to you My heart  
That nothing in this world Shall keep us apart  
Come happily ever after be  
The man I'll love Until the very end  
I've dreamed of you My great love And  
my best friend_

_Come dream with me  
AS I've dreamed of you  
All my life_

I Finished the song and held the last note, looking into Edwards eyes.

It looked like he had a tear in his eye, but I could have been mistaken by the moon light. He was holding both of my hands and he closed his eyes. Then he spoke.

**_"_Vou****s tes si belle, Bella"**

I didnt know what that ment but it had beautiful in it. I was touched. We had made it to the other side of the lake by now and I was suprisingly very tiered.

"Edward this is so beautiful." He smiled. "Im glad you like it. " he said. "Are you ready to go home?" I nodded. It was like he read my mind. We walked around the pond and made it back to the car by Eleven.

When we drove past the Restarant we had eaten at it was Eleven thirty, but the Restarant. "Edward how long from your house?" I asked not wanting to sound whiny. He chuckled.

"We'll be there in Fifteen minutes. The rest of the way we drove listening to the radio.

I was suprised when we pulled up to a large two story house. "We're here." he said. I grabbed My purse and my shoes and followed him up the long sidepath to the front door.

He unlocked the door, walked in, and turned on the lights. I followed him into the family room and was startled by a beautiful Grand piano sitting on a platform. "Its Beautiful!" I exclaimed in a whisper.

"Yes it was my fathers. Now you probably want to shower dont you?" I nodded yes and followed him upstairs. He showed me the bathroom and left a towel on the counter.

"Thank you." I said. He nodded then left. I started the shower, undressed and undid my hair, taking all the pins out. It hung down my back in waves. I stepped into the nice hot shower and let the warm water relax me.

Even here in the shower I could here the piano from down stairs. It was soothing and beautiful.

After my shower I stepped out and dried off. Thats when I realized that I had nothing to change into. Well great. Here we go again I thought to myself. Slowly I decendes the stairs.

I followed the sound of the music and soon I reached the bottom step. I tightened my towel around me but I could still feel my wet hair dripping down my back. I made my way over to the piano and listened for a moment more and after a minute I spoke.

"Edward." He stopped playing and turned around. His eyes widened for a briefe moment then he replied. "yes?" I looked down at my towle. "I have no close." He smiled.

"Im sure we can find you something." He said as he stood and started towards the stairs. Again we climbed the stairs and went into his bed room. He walked over to his closet and rummeged around until he came back with a baby blue button down long sleeve.

"Will this do?" he asked. I nodded. He walked out onto the balcony as I walked into the bath room again. I towel dried my hair The best I could and Put the shirt on. I buttoned it up to to the top of my cleveage.

It hit about the middle of my thigh so at least it was long enough. I walked out onto the balcony and looked up at the stars. I heard an intake of breath and looked eye level again.

Edward had turned and now staired at me in awe. He held out an arm inviting me over. I walked over and nussled into his chest as he wrapped both arms around me. I didnt care that this was only the first date and I hadn't officaly met him until tonight.

I was in Love with Edward Cullen.

EPOV.

I stood on the Balcony thinking about tonight. Bella Was in MY bathroom changing into MY shirt. Wow Edward get a grip. I thought to myself. I heard Bella aproch so I turned to look at her. She was Beautiful!!

She had to be by far the most beautiful creature on this earth. She had been looking at the stars when I turned and quietly gasped. she looked eye level again.

I held my arm out to here, inviting her over to me. She walked over, excepting my invitation. I wrapped my arms around her as she sunuggled into my chest.

I didnt know how She felt but I was in love with Bella Swan.

I looked down at Bella only to find she was asleep. I smiled at the sleeping angel in my arms and scooped her up. I walked over to my bed and laid her down and after I let go I kissed her foread and pulled up a chair.

I sat in the chair for an hour watching her sleep. I was about to grab a pillow and blanket and go sleep on the couch when I heard her say my name. I thought for a moment she was awake but realized that she was talking in her sleep.

And she had said my name. I crawled into bed careful to not wake her up. Moments after I laid down She rolled over and cuddled up to my side. There I fell asleep thinking of the sweet angel in my arms. Bella.  
_________________________________________________________

Ok so there ya go. What did you think? The moonlit strole/Bella singing was never orignaly in there. When I write the chapters, I dont go off of a rough draft. Its all off the top of my head. So the strole got added in when it popped into my head. oh and the song that bella sang was called "I dreamed of you." by Barbra Streisand but i cut out one of the choruses. it didnt fit with the whole thing. So tell me what you all think of this chapter. Reviews make me happy!! :) Oh and P.S. What Edwards said to Bella at the pond was italian for 'You are so beautiful Bella.' :)


	4. Kissing In The Rain

WOW!!! I love the feed back!!!!! (and yes having the last name Pepperling does rock) So I ve decided to update as much as possible so i have a good standing when school starts up. Its about 11 at night and I have a splitting headache! That is how much I love you all. So here you go. :) Ya'll can thank me later. :) You know. With those things they call reviews!!!! :)

Disclaimer: Ok SO! I don t own Twilight. Stephenie Meyers does. Yadah Yadah Yadah. Can we move on now? :)

Beta Note: As my lovely cousin pointed out before our last name s are Pepperling. I mean come on how awesome is that? So unique! It s comes from Germany, did you know that Tash? Anywho I just wanted to let everyone know only 101 more days till New Moon comes out in theaters, and I was watching the Teen Choice Awards tonight and Twilight won eleven of them!!! So go Twilight!!!! Okay guys I took some more care this time reading it carefully, so I hope there aren t too many mistakes. If there are grill me and not my amazing cousin.  
_________________________________________________________

BPOV-  
I was in the middle of the best dream of my life. I had been walking along the beach when someone came up behind me while I had stopped, and wrapped there arms around my waist. I smiled and turned around to see that I was staring into the most beautiful green eyes in the world.

He was wearing that crooked grin that melted my heart. His bronze hair in a sexy disarray. Slowly he leaned down and tilted his head slightly to the left. His perfect lips were inches from mine when he whispered "I love you" very softly before kissing me passionately.

That s when I woke up. Dang it!!! I yelled in my head. Why couldn t my dreams just keep going! I laid in bed for a moment remembering last night. Dinner, singing to Edward, coming home, the piano, his shirt.

I looked down and saw I was still in his shirt and smiled to myself. Last night was magical and by far the best night of my existence. I loved Edward Cullen. I didn t know how he felt about me, or if he had a girlfriend, or what, but I loved him.

Pulling the covers back, I threw my legs over the edge of the bed and stood. I was half way across the room when I registered that Edward was not in the room. Awww! He must have slept on the couch. He was such a gentlemen.

I walked out to the balcony to find that it was raining not too hard but still. I stood out there pondering Edward until it became to cold for my bare legs and went inside. Walking into the room again, I stopped and took a good look at it. It had high, vaulted ceilings with plush, thick, cream carpets. The bed was in the middle against the wall.

It must have been a king sized bed because it was huge! Much bigger than my twin sized mattress. I went and sat on the edge of the bed and listen to the silence.

That s when I heard the soft tune of a piano coming from downstairs. I rose from the bed and walked down the hallway to the top of the stairs. The music was smooth and calming.

I tiptoed down the stairs and turned into the family room. There I saw Edward in a tight White shirt that was well fitted to say the least and blue plaid pajama bottoms, playing the sweet melody of a song I'd never heard. I walked across the room and sat down next to him on the piano bench and watched his fingers dance around the Ivory keys.

The song was drifting to its last notes when he looked up at me and stopped playing. "Good morning sleeping beauty." He said smiling my favorite crook smile. My heart started beating like a rocket I smiled.

"What time is it?" I questioned. He again smiled. "Almost twelve-thirty." Wow!! I had slept later than I thought I had. "Wow. That late. I usually don t sleep that long." I muttered.

He smiled and moved a piece of falling hair away from my face. "That s alright. I figured I d just let you sleep." I smiled at him, stood up and walked to the middle of the room. I felt his eyes on me the entire time.

I was admiring the room when I felt someone spin me and I came face to face the most beautiful Green eyes in the world. "Bella." He whispered as he tilted his head slightly to the left and moved his lips closer to mine.

Just as he was about to kiss me, the door flew open and in walked the most gorgeous strawberry blond woman ever.

Both Edward and my heads snapped up and looked at her. "Edward baby! I missed you!" she said in a soprano voice. Oh. was all my mind could register. "Oh. I didn t know. Ill. . .Ill go. was all I could say before I bolted out the door.

EPOV-

It was about an hour after Bella had fallen asleep in my arms. So beautiful, so peaceful, I had been laying there watching her sleep and listening to her talk. I was in love with her and I couldn t do anything to stop it.

My mind was too filled with Bella's beautiful voice to sleep so I decided to go play around on the piano for a little bit. So I untangled myself and went down to the family room were my fathers Grand piano set

I sat down on the bench and mindlessly fiddled with the keys when it hit me. I began working a few chords, then melodies, then harmonies and soon I was putting a whole lullaby together. A lullaby, Bella's Lullaby. That s what I would call it because she inspired it.

I had finished the song so I began it again making changes here and there. Improving it little by little. I had played and reworked it seventeen times by nine o clock. Bella should be waking up soon I thought to myself.

That thought alone was enough to send butterflies to my stomach and command my hands to begin playing again. Hours later when I heard rustling upstairs I glanced at the clock and noticed it was already twelve.

Wow she slept late. Must have been tiered. I continued playing. One would think you would be tiered of that one song already but every time I played it I could see Bella in her condo wrapped in a towel or Bella bathed in moon light, or wearing my shirt on the balcony.

As lost in my thoughts as I was I hadn t realized that Bella was sitting next to me until I finished the song and looked up. When I saw her there she had to have been the most beautiful thing in the world.

With my button down shirt on, her hair messed up and no make up on. she was beyond words. "Good morning sleeping beauty." I said and smiled. Her eyes glazed over for a moment.

"What time is it?" She inquired. I glanced at the clock "Almost twelve thirty." I replied with a smile. She was silent for a moment. "Wow. I usually don t sleep that long. " she muttered.

I smiled and moved a stray hair that was falling onto her beautiful face. "That s ok. I figured I d just let you sleep." She smiled a breath taking smile at me.

I was about to move her into my lap when she stood up and walked to the center of the room. for a minute I just watched her. Then when I couldn t take it any longer I stood up, walked over to her and spun her around by her waist to face me.

Then I whispered "Bella." I tilted my head left and moved my head forward to kiss her. Our lips were centimeters apart when the door flew open and in walked Tanya.

The girl who was "In love" with me who wouldn t leave me alone. "Edward baby! I missed you!!" she said in her high voice. Crap! I was yelling in my head. Painted on Bella's face was shock and pain. "Oh. I didn t know. Ill. . .Ill go." was all she said before she bolted out the door.

I was in shock and I was also a little furious that I had come so close to kissing my angel and then have her bolt out into the now pouring rain because Tanya the stalker couldn t leave me alone!! "Bella wait!" I yelled as she ran down the path.

I hadn t realized it until now, but Tanya was pressed up against me and had her leg wrapped around mine. I pushed her off as gently as I could and spoke louder that normal.

"Tanya leave me alone or I ll have a restraining order put on you." And with that I bolted out the door after Bella. She was standing in the middle of the street in the pouring rain and she was soaked from head to toe.

I ran up behind her and spun her around to face me and laced my arms around her. "Edward you don t *sob* have to act like you *sob* like me." she sobbed and her whole body shuddered. I tilted her face up and saw the tears streaming down her face through the rain. "Bella" I whispered. Hurt

BPOV-

I ran from the house and down the path. What was I thinking. Why would Edward Cullen ever think about me. It was pouring now so I was officially soaked head to toe.

"Bella Wait!!!" I heard Edward call from the house but I kept running until I hit the street. I stopped and let the tears stream down and mix with the rain. I was a fool. Edward would never like me.

That s why I was surprised to see him running down the path towards me. I turned away from him. I wouldn t let him see me like this. When he reached me he spun me around to face him and laced his arms around me.

"Edward you don t have to act like you like me" I sobbed. He tilted my head up to look at him. "Bella." He Breathed. Pain mixing in with his voice. "Bella, I love you." He said and with that he leaned down and kissed me passionately.

We must have stood there kissing for twenty minutes. But it was so Perfect. Edward was kissing me. In the Rain. In the middle of his street and I m wearing nothing but his shirt.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

Ekkkk!! There you all go!! They kissed and Edward said I Love You! I m so happy!! Ok here s the deal I will Update:  
Tomorrow- 15 reviews.  
4 days- 10 reviews  
6 days- 5 reviews.  
So start Reviewing if you want to see more!! Love you all!!

Another Beta note: She aint kidding about this, so y all better get on the reviewin business. Or my girl Tash will have to keep the updates to a minimum! Tee Hee, so if you want more updates REVIEW =)


	5. Lollipop

Ok so here you go! The next chapter! Yay! Hope you all like it!!! I ve got this song stuck in my head! Gah! its called Yellow by Coldplay. Really good song. Anyways hope you like the chapter! )  
Disclaimer: Ok we all know I don t own Twilight. Why must they force us to say it! It sucks enough!

Beta Note: Okay I am in love with this chapter you have no idea. I didn t know my little cousin had it in her. Whoot Whoot! I guess I need to get myself a man, ha ha ha! Alright guys I hope you enjoy!

* * *

EPOV- So we stood there, kissing in the rain for what seemed like hours. Realistically it was only fifteen minutes but when I was with Bella I lost all concept of time.  
I could tell by Bella s shivering frame it was time to go inside though.

I didn t want to stop kissing her. I felt like if I stopped she would disappear so I scooped her up the way a groom does to his bride and walked up the path and into the house, all the while kissing Bella.

When we were inside, the door shut, and Tanya was gone, I set her down on her feet and pulled away gently and laid my forehead against hers. We were both gasping for air. "Bella, I love you." I whispered.

"Edward," She whispered back and the kissing began again. This time she was pushing me back towards a recliner and I was letting her. When I hit the recliner and was sitting down, Bella wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck.

I had my hands on her waist and thought to myself Edward you have to stop this before it gets out of hand. "Bella" I said against her kissing in a warning tone. "Bella your making it very hard to be a gentlemen." I said.

"Maybe I don t want you to be a gentlemen." she whispered back. "Bella." I said again this time with torture leaking in my voice. It was so hard to not give her anything her heart desired. Slowly she pulled away.

"I m sorry." she said, now like a meek lamb, the scarlet blush creeping up on her face.

She untangled herself from me, unwrapping her legs from my waist and her arms from my neck and curled up in my lap and laid there against my chest.

I chuckled and we sat there catching our breaths for twenty minutes or so. Then Bella laughed. I looked down at her with a smile in question. "We're all wet!" She laughed. Then I realized my now see through shirt was drenched along with my sweats and hers, well my shirt on her, was soaked through, sticking to her body.

"Come on." I said picking her up in a cradle again and starting up the stairs.

"You don t have to carry me" she giggled which made me smile. "Yeah I know, but I want to. I like feeling you in my arms. Knowing your safe and protected." She blushed and buried her head in my chest.

When I figured out she was kissing my chest my knees almost buckled. "Bella" I whispered out. "You will be the death of me I swear." She giggled again and went back to kissing my chest.

When we reached my bedroom and we were inside I set here down on her feet and walked over to my closet. I couldn t find any of my basketball shorts so I pulled out a pair of boxers and another button down and handed them to her.

She scuttled away into the bathroom quickly to change. I found a Pair of clean dry pajama pants and put them on, then slipped out of my now drenched shirt. I didn t feel like putting a shirt on so I didn t and looked out the window to see that the rain had stopped and the sun was now shining.

I walked around and drew all the curtains back and walked out onto the balcony to soak up the sun. It felt wonderful. Not nearly as wonderful as Bella s touch but it felt good. Soon I felt Bella s arms wind around my waist and her lips sending angel kisses all over my back.

I let out a soft moan. "Bella." She came around in front of me and I gathered her into a hug and rested my head on her chin. "I m gonna have to take you home eventually. You know that." I said softly. "I feel like I m dreaming."

She whispered. "It doesn t seem real. I just officially meet you. Well I officially met you a week ago but still!" I grinned. I had the biggest crush on her since the day I met her, officially, a week ago and now here she was, in my arms wearing my shirt and my boxers.

"Yeah I know and everything s happening so fast! I mean I almost had you in my bed!" She looked up at me smiling. "Almost." I just laughed. "Ok. come on. Lets take you home." I sighed. She put on a pouty lip. "I don t want to." I laughed. "I know."

I walked with her out of the room, down the stairs, and into the car. We drove hand in hand all the way to her house. When we arrived at her house and I parked, I leaned over and kissed her gently and pulled away.

I smiled. Opening my side I ran around to hers and opened the door for her. We walked up to the front door and she walked in. "Hey! We're home!" She called out then walked into the kitchen were Rose Emmett Alice And Jasper were all hanging out.

"Hey you two!" Alice said. "Bella?" Rose said with a smile. "Why are you in Edwards close?" She turned 20 shades of red and Emmett whooped. "Because she didn t have anything to change into." I said as I went over and put my arm around her waist and kissed her temple as everyone else stared in shock.

"You guys are...!?!?!" Alice began. Bella nodded and everyone else started cheering. Bella smiled up at me and I leaned down and kissed her, which made everyone begin to cheer more.

"Bella this is amazing!" Rose said jumping up and down. Bella just nodded. "I don t want you to go." she whispered to me. I cleared my throat. "Um how would you ladies feel if I stole Bella again tonight?"

Jasper spoke up. "Why don t we all just go over to our place Ed?" Alice jumped Up and down. "Party! Tonight!"

BPOV-

Alice just said party and I m staying with Edward again! AHHHH! I m dreaming! I have GOT to be dreaming. "I ve gotta start planning!!" Alice said going into party mode. " Rose! Lets go we have 5 hours!"

I walked over to Rose. "I m gonna go with Edward back to his house." Rose smiled and gave me a thumbs up. "Ok you kids be good now." Rose said smiling, wagging her finger at us. Edward and I both laughed. "Yes mom." We both said in unison. We looked up at each other then laughed harder. Edward leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"I m gonna go get my stuff ok?" I said to Edward. "I'll come with you." Edward said. I smiled and walked over to my bottom floor bedroom. I walked in and started going for clothes and what not, while Edward examined my room.

"Small bed." he said plopping back on it and smiling at me. "But its very comfortable." I just laughed. "I m ready to go." I said with a bag slung over my shoulder. "Ok" he said getting up and grabbing my bag from me. "Thanks" I said with a smile and we walked out into the living room towards the door.

Jasper spoke from the couch. "Say Edward? Where s your shirt?" Edward looked down at his bare chest and laughed. "At home." he said chuckling as we walked out the door.

4 hours later.

BPOV-

It was 4 hours after I had gone to get my stuff. Edward and I had just hung out all day. We watched TV, joked around with each other, and well kissed. . . a lot. But now I was up in his bathroom yet again getting ready for another party. But this time I wasn t really dressing up. It was casual. so I wore artificially ripped faded light blue jeans and a deep blue tank top. (A/N: Pics of it on profile)  
I walked out of the bathroom to see Edward wearing a tight fit Navy blue cotton tee-shirt and ripped faded light blue jeans. We matched! Ha! now everyone would know he was mine. He looked at me and smiled. "So sexy. It shouldn t be legal to look the way you do Bella. You really have no idea how hard it is for me to act gentlemanly." He said with a smile as his hands laced around my waist. "Well." I said. "That s such a shame." I smiled. "Come on lets go." He said smiling, and dragging me by my waist towards the door. I hadn t realized we'd been up there for an hour and a half until I looked down and the house was filled with people dancing on the floor and the music pounding wildly. "Wow!" I yelled over the bass. "Leave it to Alice." He laughed ad dragged me down to the 'Dance Floor'  
I usually would have protested but Edward was with me. We started dancing to the beat. My hips moving with Edwards hands.

_[Intro] Yup! Three 6 Mafia! Featuring Project Pat! Young D! Lets Go!_

_[Chorus] Lolli Lolli Lolli Lolli Let me see you pop that body Lolli Lolli Lolli Lolli Let me see you pop that body Chocolate Lolli Cherry Lolli 'Nila Lolli Pink Lolli Red Hot Red Hot Red Hot Hot Lick that lollipop Oooooh~ Lick that lollipop Oooooh~ Lick that lollipop Oooooh~ Lick that lollipop Oooooh~_

Edward and I were pushed up against each other and I was more confident than id ever been. Dancing and moving my hips with Edwards hands.

_Now Lordy, Lordy Please Lord have some mercy This girl is throwing judy I think she bout to hurt me See she went front to back And she went side to side I seem them black hitch hickers I think I need a ride One front and for the pills Gotta lil bag o' that cola The other one's pulling a weed And see my other bit's stola See ain't no dancing do But I can lay like a cholo See why don't you go with me cause I can't go home solo? Ya dig?_

_[Chorus] Lolli Lolli Lolli Lolli Let me see you pop that body Lolli Lolli Lolli Lolli Let me see you pop that body Chocolate Lolli Cherry Lolli Nilla Lolli Pink Lolli Red Hot Red Hot Red Hot Hot Lick that lollipop Oooooh~ Lick that lollipop Oooooh~ Lick that lollipop Oooooh~ Lick that lollipop Oooooh~_

_[Verse] They call me the juice when I'm at the strip club uh uh uh uh I front, then I hundred on dub uh uh uh uh In the mack, to a player I'mma stun uh uh uh Cause when I leave the club, I'mma **** uh uh uh You can ride with the mane You can give the ***** brain Little scared, even when I ride witcha I don't even know your name There's a whole lotta room in the front of the ring Like Barrack Obama said, yeah it's time for a change Pull over on the rollover on the back seat, back seat Pop that body now you got me, got me You a fine chick, hella classy, classy Saying they was 10 now I'm grab it, grab it Cause she got grip on the wheel, wheel Big round body with silicone tush, **** Bouncing on my lap, now she trying to unzip I whisper in her ear, yeah it's hard for a pimp_

_[Chorus] Lolli Lolli Lolli Lolli Let me see you pop that body Lolli Lolli Lolli Lolli Let me see you pop that body Chocolate Lolli Cherry Lolli Nilla Lolli Pink Lolli Red Hot Red Hot Red Hot Hot Lick that lollipop Oooooh~ Lick that lollipop Oooooh~ Lick that lollipop Oooooh~ Lick that lollipop Oooooh~_

_[Verse] All my ladies with the body put your hands in the ER You's a good looking hottie put your hands in the ER Project Pat Looking for a model Popping that booty I'mma pop bottles Your girl's a cutie No **** goggles Don't get wrong I keep them hottles Shawty hot, watch them rock Let me see that lollipop Body rock, don't you stop I love the way that booty drop Sideways, front back Up N Down, I like that! Cherry Lolli Chocolate Lolli I wanna see you pop that lolli_

_[Chorus] Lolli Lolli Lolli Lolli Let me see you pop that body Lolli Lolli Lolli Lolli Let me see you pop that body Chocolate Lolli Cherry Lolli Nilla Lolli Pink Lolli Red Hot Red Hot Red Hot Hot Lick that lollipop Oooooh~ Lick that lollipop Oooooh~ Lick that lollipop Oooooh~ Lick that lollipop Oooooh~_

The song ended and everyone cheered and clapped. But Edward had his hands on my hips and his forehead against mine. "Bella" he whispered in a sexy low voice, leaned down and kissed me.

* * *

EKKKKKKKK!!!!! They kissed and! wow! I didn t see that coming! ok well here you go! I promised I would. :) Ok since you guys can do 15 lets shoot for 20 reviews this time. So review!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and the song is called Lollipop by 3-6 mafia.


	6. Are You Gonna Be My Girl

**Ok so before you all skewer me alive! I was having very bad writers block. And I ve been kinda down for the last couple weeks because I really miss this guy. So that s why I didn t update sooner. the last chapter as you know was very hot to say the least :) so I m happy you all liked it. This story goes out to. . . Drum roll please!! : Mommyof3boys!!! ~ For always reading and reviewing every chapter:) Thank You!!! So here you guys go!! Chapter 6 - Are You Gonna Be My Girl :) Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyers does. But "Yurp" is my special word so what now!

Beta Note: Alright everyone, my wonderful cousin is right, that last chapter was HOT!!!! This one, though its not AS hot, is still pretty hot in its own way. And super sweet!!! Oh and Yurp is her special word guys, really it is! Wanna know mine Banapple! Yeah the best of crunchy and crisp mixed with chewy and sweet all in one amazing word!! Ha Ha Ha. Oh and props to you Mommyof3boys that should Deffenatly be rewarded. Hence the reason this story goes out to you! 

**

* * *

**

**BPOV-** We were kissing on the dance floor when Mike came up. "Hey Bella-" he said as bubbly as ever. "Not now mike" I said, annoyed, through Edward and I s kissing. "Ya I know I was just thinking maybe you d you know wanna go out on a date with me?"

This must have irritated Edward to no end because he opened his mouth and slipped me the tongue. Then he lifted me up so I wrapped my legs around his waist and he started walking towards the stairs, leaving Mike starring at us wide eyed and jaw dropped.

We reached his room and he laid me down on his bed and pulled away. He walked to the middle of the room and ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Bella" he said with a hint of frustration leaking into his voice. "You have no idea. . .it s so hard to . . . Gah!!! I should go down there and beat the crap out of him."

I smiled a little bit and crawled off the bed. I walked over to Edward and laid my head on his chest. "No, you shouldn t do that. That would mean you'd have to leave." I said quietly. He let out a sigh. "Yes true." he said, his hand caressing my back. "Do you want to go back down there?" He asked. I shook my head 'No.' He laughed. "Ya I don t want to either. Its too tempting to beat that Mike kid up."

I just smiled and rolled my eyes. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the balcony. We walked out onto the balcony hand in hand and gazed up at the stars. "You know what I love most about space?" He asked me. "What s that?" He looked down at me and smiled. "That its so mysterious. There s so much we don t know about it." I smiled up at him. That s exactly how I felt about him. He looked down at me.

"Bella that s how I feel about you. There s so much that I don t know about you. But I want to." He turned and looked me square in my eyes. "Bella. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked in a sweet, soft, velvet voice.

I nodded my head yes. "Yes Edward. Of course I will. I would love to be your girlfriend!" I was so happy that I had tears welling in my eyes. "I love you Edward." I said causing him to smile a wide smile that light up his entire face.

He picked me up, spun me around, and laughed. "I love you too Bella." He said and then leaned down to kiss me. It was sweet and gentle. You could feel the love that was so ingrained into the kiss. "C'mon. Lets get you ready for bed." He scooped me up into a cradle and carried me into the room.

Once I was set down I grabbed my bag and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I changed into my Gray sweats and my green thick strapped tank top. It was comfortable and modest.

Then I examined myself in the mirror. My long shoulder length brown hair was shiny and soft. My Ivory smooth skin was flushed due to the kissing and my nose was turning red because of the cold outside.

I then looked at me teeth as I took out my toothbrush and began brushing my them. After I had finished with everything I walked back out into the room were Edward lay in some blue plaid pajamas and a black tight tee-shirt. He looked so irresistible.

I walked to the edge of the bed and crawled up to him. I slid under the sheet and the comforter and snuggled up to Edward facing him. "All read for bed?" He asked. I nodded my head yes.  
"Teeth brushed?" I smiled. "Yurp! Ahh. Minty fresh." He smiled a devious smile. "I'll be the judge of that." He murmured. Slowly he leaned down and kissed me. "Yep. Very minty." He said after we broke.

I smiled. "Told ya so." I murmured. "Good night Bella." He said and started humming a tune that I didn t recognize and soon I was drifting into peaceful sleep in Edwards arms.

EPOV:  
Watching Bella dance was enough to make any grown man go crazy. The way her hips moved and spun.

I could see the stares the other guys were giving her so I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her closer and we both moved in sync with each other. Her hips. My hands. At the end of the song I turned her around to face me. "Bella" I whispered. Then I kissed her.

Now it wasnt one of those soft sweet kisses. The ones that are romantic at the end of movies then the credits roll. No. It was one of those deep hot kisses that make your lips swollen and screws up your hair. It was perfect. The only thing that could ruin this moment. . .

"Hey Bella!" An ever bubbly Mike said. Completely unaware of the face that Bella was Kissing me. I loved that. Bella was kissing me. I could defiantly get used to that. "Not now Mike." She said against the kissing. "Ya I know but hey I was wondering if you, you know. . ." Oh no he wasn t about to. . . "wanna go out on a date with me?" That did it.

I forced open Bellas mouth more and slipped her the tongue. She willingly kissed me back as I picked her up and she slid her legs around my waist. For the second time that day! That s how we left a wide eyed, open mouthed Mike Newton.

When we got to my room I laid her down on the bed detached myself from her and walked to the middle of the room. I ran my had through my hair and let out a frustrated sigh. "Bella. You have no idea. . .Its so hard to . . . Gah!!! I should go down there and beat the crap out of him."

She smiled and crawled off the bed. "No you shouldn t." she said walking over to me. I wrapped my arms around her, laid my head on top of hers and caressed her back. "That would mean you d have to leave me."

She said. I sighed. "Yes true. So do you wanna go back down there?" I asked. She shook her head 'No' and I let out a small laugh. "Yeah me neither. It would be to tempting to sock Mike." She just smiled and rolled her eyes.

She grabbed my hand and towed me out to the balcony. We sat there staring up at the stars hand in hand. "You know what I love most about space?" I asked her "What s that?" She answered back. I looked down at her and smiled. That its so mysterious. There s so much about it that we don t know."

She was silent for a bit. Then I spoke again. I was so nervous. Why was I so nervous! "That s the way I feel about you Bella. There s so much about you that I don t know about. But I want to." I turned and looked at her in the eyes. Should I get on my knee? No. I m not asking her to marry me. "Bella will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

She nodded her head 'Yes'. "Yes Edward. Of course I will. I would love to be your girlfriend!" She exclaimed, her eyes tearing up. "I love you Edward!" A huge smile lit my face up. She may not have noticed it, but that was the first time she had ever told me she loved me, and I just about burst with happiness.

"I love you too Bella!" I picked her up and swung her around, laughing. It was the truth I was in love with this girl. I leaned down to kiss her again. This time I let all the love I was feeling seep into the kiss. This was the kind of kiss that they would show before the credits role.

"C'mon. Lets get you to bed." I said scooping her up into my arms and carried her into the room. When I set her down she grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom to get ready. I changed into my pajama pants and my black shirt. I laid down on the bed waiting for Bella and remembering everything that happened that day.

When she came out she was in Grey Sweats and a Green thick strap tank top. She looked incredible. She crawled into bed and slid under the sheets, cuddling up to me. "All ready for bed?" I asked. She nodded yes. "Teeth brushed?" She smiled. "Yurp! Ahh. Minty fresh." I smiled.

"Ill be the judge of that." Then I leaned down and kissed her. "Yup. Very minty." I said after we broke away. She smiled. "Told ya so." She murmured. "Good night Bella. I smiled then I started humming her lullaby I created this morning. Moments later she was Drifting of into a peaceful sleep in my arms

**

* * *

**

**Ya I know this chapter doesn t have much wow factor and its short but like I said: Writers Block!!! Ahh. Gotta love it. NOT!! Annnyways. *Claps hands* Ha! I pulled a Jasper! :) Ok Ill stop rambling. So Review!!!!! Please. :) They make me happy. :) And happy writers means more chapters. :)**


	7. Eatin Time

Ok thanks for the feed back guys! Loved it! But Dont forget to tell you friends about it:) That way there will be more reviews!:) So heres a challenge for all of you: Tell 1 person about this story and lets see how many new reviewers we get. :) So tell me what you think. :) Oh and this one is gonna be all in Edwards point of view. So I feel like I've been moving Bella and Edward to fast in there realationship so im gonna tone it down just a smidge. A lot of you have been asking where they all live and what there ages are. Edward and Jasper are 23, Emmetts 24, Rosalie and Alice are 22, and Bella Is the Baby of the group at 21. And they all live in Chicago. Hope that clears things up!! :) So here ya be! Chapter 7.

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight, but I do own my wonderfuly soft, brown, long, dark, hair. :) So there. :P

* * *

EPOV:

I was in the middle of a very good, and good doesnt even begin to cover it, dream.

I had taken Bella out to dinner at a very high end restaraunt and she was exclaiming how beautiful it was. We had eaten our dinner and I was paying the tab.

We walked out to the Volvo and I began driving to my favorite place. When we pulled up to the pond I turned to see Bella had a knowing smile. She loved this place to. I parked the car and ran around to Bella's side, Opened the door and pulled her out.

I was getting more nervouse by the minute and the weight of the velvet box in my pocket seemed to get heavier and heavier by the moment. I walked the the edge of the pond and looked at Bella who was standing right next to me smiling and staring out at the pond in awe. "Its Beautiful" She whispered. "Yes. I agree but its very hard to enjos its beauty when there is an angel standing at your side."

I smiled pulling her close. "I love you Bella." I whispered into her hair. "and I want to be with you forever. " I got down on one Knee in front of Bella, but soon the picture started fading and I was struggeling to keep the dream alive. The fight did not last long and soon I was awake starring at the celing. "Dang it." I muttered. I then felt the rustling beside me.

"No. . . . No Edward dont leave. . . . .I love you. . . .Edward." It was Bella's concerned, scared words that had woken me. She was dreaming and she was afraid I was going to leave. The most impossible thing in the world. I pulled her closer to wrapping my arms around her and began rubbing her back and comforting her. " Im right here." I whispered. "Im right here and im not going anywere."

Soon the rustling stopped and she was back into a peiceful sleep. "Thats right Love, Shhh. Im right here." I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was only three-thirty in the morning. Great. I tried many atempts to falling to sleep again but all of my tries were unsecsessful.

By four o clock I was more awake than I was when I started. Fed up I got out of bed carful to not wake Bella and Walked over to my Keyboard and Put on the head phones.  
I let my fingers dance acrossed the white, plastic keys, and let the music flow freely from my fingers.

I ended up playing until the sun rose and was startled when Bellas arms came around neck and her lips brushed my cheek. "Good morning." Bella said, a little groggy. I chuckled "Good morning to you too." I said sounding a little more huskeier than I thought.

"How did you sleep?" I inquiered. She chuckled. "I slept well thank you." She said smiling. "How long have you been up?" She asked walking over to the bed sitting on the edge. I unplugged the headphones and let the music play in the room. "Since three-ish." I muttered.

he stood again and came over to me and began rubbing my back. "You need sleep Edward." She whispered. I laughed. "Not really." She just rolled her eyes. After about a half an hour later I stopped playing and turned around. "Come on lets go down stares. We have to face them sooner or later. She let out a groan. "I dont want to. Alice might attack me." I laughed.

"Come on." When we hit the bottom step I heard Alice's bell chime laugh ring out from the kitchen and when we walked in we were laughing at the sit before us. There was a puzzled looking Emmett standing, staring at the celing with a pan in his hand.

Bella and I looked up to find a pancake stuck to the celing. We all broke out into a wave of laughter. Bella walked over and took the pan out of Emmetts hands. "I'll take it from here." She said putting the pan back on the stove top and grabbed the spatula from Emmett.

"Ok you all go into the living room and Ill make breakfast." Bella said smiling. Jasper laughed. "How can we trust you can cook?" He said jokingly. Bella flipped the pancake she had in the pan with a flick of her wrist and it landed perfectly into the pan. She looked at a now wide eyed Jasper.

"Ok Its all yours." They all laughed and exited the room. As I watched Bella cook I was absolutly in awe. She was so. . . so. . .I didnt even have words to describe her!!! When she finally turned around she had a 3 stacks of precariously pilled pancakes. A plate of bacon, a plater of eggs, and a small plate of toast. She smiled and chuckled. "Think this will feed them?" She asked. I laughed. "Yes I believe so."

She walked into the dinning room, and set the plates on the table. She walked back into the kitchen and then she returned with a bottle of syrup, a dish of butter, the salt and pepper shakers all placed on a stack of plates and in the other hand was full of silverware. placing everything in the middle she called out. "Eatin time! Get it while its hot!"

Emmett barelled into the room and skid to a hault. "Bella! You made all this!?!?!" He exclaimed. She just laughed and nodded her head. Emmett ran over to Bella and squished her into a bear huge.

"I absolutly love you in a non-boyfriend, brotherly kind of way!" Bella's only reply "Emmett. . . Cant. . . Breath!" She squeaked out and he let go. Everyone laughed.  
"Well. Dig in!" Bella said. And they did. When Everyone was finished all plates, platers and dishes were empty. "Bella that has had to have been the best breakfast Ive had in a long time." Jasper said leaning back in his chair, his hands folded acrossed his belly.

"Agreed." Emmett said in the same position. Bella smiled from her chair. "Glad you liked it." She said. Jasper being the gentleman he was, made a deal. "Since you cooked, We clean." Everyone including me agreed. "Fine. I guess." She sighed.

Everyone but her gathered the dishes and began taking them into the kitchen. Bella walked out into the living room and plooped down acrossed the couch. "Ahhh." She sighed. I laughed and helped everyone else in the kitchen to clean up.

Once we were finished in the kitchen it was ten. We all went out to the living room and plooped down on the couches and chairs. And thats how we spent the day. Being lazy. And what a wonderful day it was.

* * *

Ok! so I know that the chapter wasnt that long but im suffering really badly from writersblock so I just figured "Hey Ill write what I can and post!" Lol! :) So here you Go!!!! Ill try and Write a longer chapter in the mean time here ya go!!!!!! :-)


	8. Him

Ok! :) 2 more reviews till 100!!! Ekkk!!!! :D Ok guys Theres gonna be some major twists coming into the mix so hold on tight and dont forget to review!!!! This chapter goes out to Kendall94. Thanks for reviewing and just being awesome!!! :) Ok so I read this really good fanfic called _Thinking of you_ by Emma Cullen.x and Its increadable in my opinion so you guys should check it out. :) But enough of my rambelings! Here you go!! Chapter 8, _Him_.

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight Dang it!! Im telling you! Stephenie Meyers Does!! Shesh! I know im a Good writer but im not THAT talented!

Chapter not Betaed.

* * *

BPOV-

Today was one of the best days i'd had since. . . No! I wasnt going to think of _him_. I had been doing so well. I didnt need _him_. He was a jerk. He was the one who hit. . . .

Edwards musical laughter faulter my thoughts. I looked up at him to see that Emmett and him, along with Alice and Rose had been playing a game of charades. "Emmett you dont look anything like a carrot!" Edward laughed.

Emmett had his legs crossed and twisted around and his hands above his head, his fingers wiggeling. "I do to look like a carrot!" Emmett anounced. "See the green thingy on top of a carrot, thats my hands. And the tip of the carrot. Those are my now twisted, pointed feet."

I just laughed because in reality, if you focased hard enough, you really could see a carrot in Emmett. "I guess you were just ment to be a carrot Emmett." I said giggling. "Thank you Bella!" Emmett said.

He untwised his hands but when he tried to untwist his legs he ended up falling face first on the ground causing everyone to burst into uncontrolable laughter. Emmett lifted his head and glared at everyone.

"Not funny." He said standing up and brushing himself off. When we were finished laughing at Emmett I sighed. "Well I guess we need to get going. We have school tomorrow." Rose and Alice sighed and put on a pouty face but both agreed.

Edward looked sad now that I was leaving and in that little fact I was joyfilled.

"Why dont I drive you home?" Edward asked. I giggled. He would try for as much more time as he could with me. I smiled. "Ok. I'd like that." He smiled while I ran up the stairs with Alice and Rose on my heels.

When I got into Edwards room and shouldered my bag Alice and Rose began fireing off questions. "What happened last night?!" Rose asked. "Ya really! We saw you lastnight on the dance floor which by the way. . .Wow!!" Alice said.

Rose then added "Then you around his waist lip locked and Mike Newton standing there as you to went up stairs." Then in unison the screamed "What happened!?"

I laughed as Edward and the others barreled in the door seconds later. "Whats wrong! You guys ok?" I nodded yes because I was laughing to hard to speak. "We're interigating her. All is well." Aice chimed.

Edward looked relived beyond relief. "Lets go before you give us another panice attack." Jasper said chuckeling. With that we all pilled out of the house and into the cars. Me and Edward into Edward's Volvo and and Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Emmett into Emmett's Jeep.

In ten minutes we were turning the corner, onto our my street when I saw it. It was _his_ car. The car that made my blood freeze my heart race and my face go pale. _His_ Shinny blue Prius was parked in our drive way I swear I could here Rose and Alice snarling.

"Bella? Are you ok?" I didnt have an answer. We had just parked in the drive way next to the car and Edward had walked around to open my door. I was standing and had shouldered my bag when _he_ came out, guns blazing.

"You insucnificant, cheating, snot nose Bit. . " Was all I heard before I felt his hand connect with my cheek leaving a stinging hand print.

Emmett and Jasper gasped as Edward snarrled and Alice and Rose screamed out in anger. He managed to get a kick to my ribs, which cracked on impact. I screamed out in pain.

Emmett and Jasper reacted first, grabbing him before Edward had a chance to kill him. Edward looked murderous as he punched him in the stomach and face. "Edward!" I yelled and he stopped immediatly and ran to my side. I tried to sit up but all I felt was a pircing pain in my rib cage.

"I cant get up." I said to him as the tears began to form. Rose was on my other side while Alice stood twelve feet away talking to 911.

". . . slapped and kicked my sister in the ribs!" I heard Alice wail. She always referred to me as her sister when it came to incidents such as this. Edward looked more worryed now but his eyes still held a murduros looked to them.

"Its ok Bella baby, stay right here. Rose. Stay with her I need to go have a few words."

Then he stood and walked over to _him_.

EPOV-

We had just turned the corner onto Bella's street when she went completly rigged and ghost pale white. "Bella? Are you ok?" I asked as we parked next to a blue Prius.

She didnt answer so I went around to the other side of the car and opened her door for her. She stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder when a guy came barreling out of the house.

"You insucnificant, cheating, snot nose, Bit. . " was all I heard before he slapped Bella acrossed the face.

Bella. My Bella!!! Ok there was something _seriously_ wrong with this picture right here. I was so furious Red tinted my vision as Emmett and Jasper pulled him away after he kicked her in the ribs.

I puched him several times in the stomach and twice in the nose before Bella called my name in agony. I stopped immediatly and ran over to her. I looked into her eyes blocking out everything around me except her. I saw her try to sit up but fall back and wince.

She looked up at me, tears briming her eyes. "I cant get up." She said. I was absolutly beyond furious. That guys ,whom I had no idea was, had impaired my Bella, called her many things and I was going to teach him a lesson.

"Its ok Bella baby, stay right here." I said then looked up. "Rose. Stay with her I need to go have a few words." I stood up and walked over to that guy whom Emmett and Jasper still had a hold of.

Alice stood there stairing at him with a death glare plastered on her face. I went over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. Her head snapped around to face me. I cleared my throat. "Why dont you go over to Bella. She needs her friends."

She nodded once glared and spat at him then rushed to Bella. I took a step forward. "Edward." Emmett cautioned. I rose my hand and proceded. I was a foot away and within reaching distance of him. "Whats your name?" I asked.

He spat at my feet. I grinned an Evil smile and puched him in the gut. " I asked you what your name was. You will answer me!!" I yelled at his face.

"Tyler." He muttered in apperant pain. I smiled. "Why are you here Tyler?" He was silent. I clenched my fist again and pulled back. "For Bella!" He said before I could punched him again.

I losened my fist. "Im here for whats mine." he said. "Bella is not yours. She is mine." I snarrled. He looked up at me and laughed. Rose was standing by me now.

"You lying worthless peice of s. . ." Emmett stopped her. "Rose." He cautioned.

She took a deep breath and glared at him. "She left you Tyler. She doesnt belong to you anymore." He had an angry glare on his face. "She is MINE! She always will be!" I must have had a beyond murduros look on my face because he looked scared and shunk back.

Rose was still going though. "She had a restraining ored put on you!!! She hates your guts!!! Leave. Her. Alone!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as the police car pulled in and the ambulance right after.

Wait to go Alice. I walked Back over to Bella and Emmett and Jasper let the police take over with Tyler. Bella now had tears streaming down her face and Alice was doing her best to comfort her.

"Bella honey? How are you?" I asked. She sobbed. " It hurts. Edward, Im scared." She said. I needed to hold her. I reached under her and pulled her into a cradel as carfuly as I could without moving her.

She nuzzled into me and I carried her over to the paramedics. "I think she has some broken ribs." I said to the man. He nodded pulled out a stretcher and I laid Bella down on it. She looked afraid.

"Its ok Honey." I whispered to her. "Ill be with you the whole time." She must have taken comfort in that and relaxed. I looked at the medic. "Can I go with her?" He nodded and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Thank you. " I said. The gratitude leaking into my voice. I walked over to Emmett and Jasper and told them what was going on and we watched the police put Tyler in hand cuffs and in the back seat.

"This isnt the last you'll see of me!" He yelled and then the door was shut.

An hour and a half later Bella, had had an x-ray and was being wrapped up at the moment. She had fractured two ribs. "Im so sorry." She apologized for the hundreth time.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Bella. No one balmes you. Its ok!" She sighed then winced. "Ow." The doctor finished wrapping Bella moments later.

"Ok Miss. Swan your done. Dont do anything to strenuos and for the most part just rest. Try to put as little presure on your ribs as you can. Other than that your good. Come in in three weeks and we'll make sure everything ok."

He smiled. "Thank you." she said getting off the hospital bed. "Have a good day!" The doctor said and walked out of the room. I laughed at the irony.

We walked out of the room to the front desk paid the bill. After that I took Bella home where everyone was waiting. We arived and everyone gave Bella a round of gental hugs. " How are you?" Alice asked and Bella shrugged.

"Fine. Im gonna take a pain killer and relax." She told everyone and walked into the kitchen. I followed her in and watched her swollow the pain killer. She looked up at me with those soft brown eyes and I melted.

I walked over to her in three easy steps and wrapped her into a gental hug.

"Bella" I whispered into her hair. "Im Sorry" she said into my chest. Her voice craking. I shook my head. "Dont be." her body trembaled. "He wouldnt have showed up if it wern't for me." I pulled her away and looked at her.

"Dont you for a second blame yourself. Its not your fault." She just leaned back into my chest. I figured out after two minutes that she had fallen asleep and I carfully pulled her into a cradel and carried her to her bed.

I carfully layed her down and crawled in next to her. Jasper walked in and gave me an understanding look. "Em and I are gonna hang a little while longer then were gonna head home. You staying here tonight?"

I nodded as not to wake up Bella. He grinned. "Thought so."

He closed the door and with that I slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

Gasp!!! Bet cha didnt see that one coming huh?!?!? It was fun to write. Im in a good mood because that guy I told ya'll bout is comin back :) So Please Review and Maybe you'll see more soon. :) Thanks for Reading!!!!

Evil pixie OUT!!!!


	9. Trip Back

So it looks like you guys really liked that last chapter. :) Good. :) So heres the next one. Be happy. :) I know I am:) I want to thank one of my favorite bands for getting me through this chapter Better That Ezra. :)

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyers does. But I do own a Freaking awesome pair of new Lerados! :) I LOVE THEM!!

* * *

BPOV-

The last thing I remember that night was Edwards arms. They were wrapped around me and even though my ribs were sore I was very comfortable right there. I felt safe. Something that I had not experiened in the last couple of hours.

When I woke up I still felt Edwards arms wrapped around me but I also felt a soft down comforter covering me and a soft bed under me. I realized I was lying in my bed and Edward was next to me.

As incospicuously as I could I looked up, into two sparkeling green emeralds. "Good morning sleeping beauty." Edward said and kissed the top of my head. I smiled "Good morning." I said stretching and wincing slightly due to the sharp pain in my ribs.

"Ow" I whispered under my breath hoping Edward wouldnt here. "Your ribs?" He asked. Of course he would hear. He always heard. I nodded

"They just hurt a little bit." I said climbing out of bed. Down playing on the amount of pain I was really feeling. I stood up, a little lightheaded, and padded over to my mirror to see a prominent hand shaped bruise across my right cheek. Dang it!

I picked up my hair brush and casually started running it through my hair. My hair was a deep brown that in the light had a tint of red to it. It always hung down my back because I never seemed to want to do anything with it. My hair was boring. End of story.

several minutes had past before Edward spoke. "Who is he?" He whispered. I turned to him. I knew this was coming. Why! "His name is Tyler. He's my ex-boyfriend. He used to. . .He used to beat me. So I broke up with him."

Edwards face was grim but his eyes held a look of anger. Increadable intense anger. He cleared his throat. "He beat you?" Edward asked. I nodded. "Its nothing really. Dont worry about it." Edward was up and across the room in a few secounds.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes and spoke in a stern voice. "Yes Bella. It does matter. That is not exceptable at all!" I sighed. "Edward It doesnt matter any. . ."

Edward looked angry now and his voice was livid. "Yes Bella! It does matter! Hes the reason I cant embrace you and the reason you have a hand shaped bruise on your cheek! Bella its not alright!" He pulled me into a light, gental hug. "I love you Bella. I love you to much to lose you. When he came out of that house and hit you I thought I was gonna snap. I thought I was going to kill him."

I began tearing up. "I love you too Edward." I said. He sighed and rested his head on top of mine. "I swear to this though Bella. If he ever comes back around here or if he ever so much as touches you again I will make him wish he were never born." I looked up at him.

"I love you." I said. "And im hungry." He smiled leaned down and kissed my gently on the lips. "Then lets go get you some food." We both walked into the living room and found Alice and Rose sitting on the sofa eating cereal and watching cartoons in there pajamas like five year olds.

We both tryed not to laugh but they heard us. Rose turned around and smiled. Alice followed Rose's gaze and with a mouth full of fruit loops spoke. "Goo mowing!" She said threw her full mouth and everyone but her burst into laughter.

She finished chewing and spoke again "Good morning!" We all laughed. "Good morning Alice." I said smiling. Rose stood and placed her bowl on the tabel. "So Bella, how are you feeling today?" I just sighed. "Im feeling fine. Why must everyone be all parinoid about this! Im so used to. . ."

I looked up at Edward to see his face livid so I stopped talking. "Nevermind." I muttered. I walked into the kitchen and opened the cabnet.  
Since everyone else seemed to be in 5 year old mood today why not. I pulled out a box of lucky charms and poored some into a bowl. I went to retreive the milk and my spoon while Edward poured himself a bowl of fruity pebbles and poured the milk for both of us.

We both filed out of the kitchen and into the living room where Alice and Rose were laying on there stomachs on the floor, there heads on the hands, watching Loony toons and having an argument.

"Alice, Bugs Bunny would so totaly kick Daffy Ducks furry butt!!!" Rose exclaimed.

Alice sat up and put her hands on her tiny hips."Nu uh!!!" She said like a four year old sticking her tounge out. "Daffy would win!!"

Edward interveined. "I for one think Elmer Fudd Wins over all." He said smiling, taking a bite of his cereal.

"Really Edward? Fruity Pebbles? You couldnt have at least gone for Coco pebbles!?" Rose laughed and Edward rolled his eyes. I laughed.

"I feel like were taking a trip back to five." Rose looked puzzled. "Back to five?" I smiled. "Ya. Five years old. Those were fun times. I meet you and Alice when I was Five."

They both smiled and for a second they were back to that day at the ice rink.

_"Rose watch!" Little Alice yelled acrossed the Rink as she twisted and spun and twirled in circles and figure 8's all the way across._

Rose clapped and smiled for her little pixie like friend and did her own little twirl. Even as a five year old Rose was extreamly beautiful. She would have made a great copper tone model. Why I was at a skateing rink was beyond me. I was a klutz on dry land. What made anyone think that Ice would be any better, But Renee insisted that we go.

She was on her Ice skating faze so I was the one she drug around with her through this crazy faze. "Go skate Bella!" She yelled from th side lines. Why was I the one on the ice. Wasnt she the one who wanted to skate?

I slowly, with caustion made my way half way across the rink with out injury and I was doing farly well.

But that was speaking to soon.

A man in an old worn Carhart jacket skated past my accidentaly bumping me along the way. This sent me tummbling. Right into Rose and Alice. When we were all stood up I was prepared for the worst.

Yelling, screaming, complianing. You get the point. Instead they were laughing.

They were laughing so hard they were crying so I started laughing as well. Alice looked over to me and dimed down her laughing a little bit.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked. I nodded.

Rose skated up to my left side and Alice flanked my right and thats how this long, crazy, but totaly worth it friendship started.

"Bella you were so funny that day. You had a permenant mask of horror plastered onto your face until we left that day." I laughed.

"Ya! Duh! You all know how klutzy I am therefore it was a scary expirance."

Edward laughed. "My klutzy girlfriend." I looked up to him and smiled. "How ever will you live." I asked sarcasticaly. "I think I'll manage quite well." He said grinning. I had finished eating my cereal and stood to take the bowl into the kitchen but Edward stopped me.

"I got it Bella." He said taking my bowl. I sighed.

"Honestly Edward. Im not physicaly impaired. Its just a couple cracked ribs." He gave me a look that said he most deffinatly had it and walked into the kitchen.

Rose and Alice Awwww-ed together. "Bella he is so sweet." Rose said. "I want one!" Alice chimmed.

Rose and I both looked at her and laughed. "No seriously!" She said. "Does he have any brothers? Maybe a cousin?" Rose and I laughed harder.

"Sorry Alice hes all mine. Plus you have Jasper." I said smiling. Then a velvet voice spoke up.

"And I dont have any brothers or guy cousins that are old enough. Sorry." We whipped our heads around to see Edward leaning against the door jam with his arms folded acrossed his chest and a grin on his face.

"Well there goes my chances." Alice said a little sarcasticaly in a joking tone. "Ill stick with Jasper." She laughed. Rose, Edward, and I all spoke at the same time. "Good!!!" we all said and Alice giggled.

I ploped down on the couch and sighed. "I have classes tomorrow. I dont wanna go." Edward sat beside me and laughed as he put his arm behind me. "Really?" You cant get out of classes tomorrow." He said in a puppy dog pout.

It was so cute I laughed. The phone rang so I jumped up and grabbed it. "Hello, Miss Swan speaking."

**EPOV-**

It was to bad she had classes tomorrow. I was so used to hanging out with her.

The phone rang and she jumped up to grab it. I guess she could answer the phone. "Hello, Miss Swan speaking." She said in a gental business voice she was very good at.

"Yes. . . Yes he was. . .No he no longer is. . . when would this be?" Bella's face went instaintly pale.

I rose and walked over to her. I wrapped her in my arms and she layed her head on my chest, the phone still to her ear.

" Yes sir. . . I can do that. Your welcome. . . Good bye. " She said and hung up the phone. "Whats wrong?" I asked her.

She sighed. "I have to testify against Tyler tomorrow. Guess I dont have to go to classes after all." I stiffened.

"What?" She looked up at me with her big chocolate brown eyes.

"Edward, It will be fine. Ill be fine. Breath." I took a deep breath and hugged her close. "I want to go with you." I said into her hair. "I want to be in the room with you when your there." She nodded.

"Ok Edward you can be there, although this isnt that big a deal." I sighed.

"I know. I know its not but still. I want to be there." Bella pulled away and looked up at me.

"Ok but if your going you need to here what happened. My history. My story."

I gulped. This would not be a happy story.

I got that from the grave look on her face.

* * *

Ok so theres the chapter!!! :D What did you think? You know how you can tell me?  
Theres this mirical thing called a review! And Im saying Im not updating until I get 30 more reviews.  
You guys can do it!!! I know you can!!!

Ok so who do YOU guys think would win? Daffy Duck or Bugs Bunny? Hmm? :) Let me know! :)

Love ya'll!!!

Evil Pixie OUT!!!!


	10. He Did What?

* * *

Ok! wow! Bella's going to testify!!! Ekkk!!!! Lol! Ok so I just started my freshman year on the 8th and I've been totally loaded down with all kinds of stuff. Sleeping homework school repeat. :) Lol! So Here you be! Oh! and the winner was (drum roll!) . . . . Bugs Bunny!!! and to all you out there whole gave Twetty a running shot. . . .Good for you!!! Ok so this chapter is kind of a serious chapter and it was emotionally hard to write because I had to put my self into Bella's character as I wrote so I had to think about all that happened and me being a girl its very hard to think of that happening so keep that in mind as you read. So heres chapter 10!!!: He Did What!? Yayy!

Disclaimer: I dont own the right to Twilight. Stephenie Meyers does.

* * *

**EPOV**-

Bella was going to tell me her story and I was a little apprehensive.

I didn't want to know what had been done to her but then again I did. She slipped her soft warm hand into mine and pulled me out the back door. Was it just me or had everyone quietly disappeared?

We both walked over to the swings that were hanging in the back yard. she sat down on one and I went behind her and began pushing her. She cleared her throat.

"Are you sure you want to hear this Edward? Its not a happy story."

She said tilting her head down. I stopped her swinging and looked down at her. She was looking up under her long black eyelashes and had a look of complete innocents. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Yes Bella, I want to know." She sighed and I started pushing her again.

"Ok well I met Tyler walking down the street oddly enough. I was walking down the street as a car past me. It was a nice car. It had slowed down as it drove past. I thought it drove all the way on but apparently he had turned around."

She sighed and laughed with out humor. "He drove up beside me and rolled down the window then started talking to me." She was quiet for a moment. "Needless to say he asked to take me out and stupidly I agreed. That's how we started."

She had her hand on her opposite arm and rubbed up and down as if rubbing a bruise.

"One night I went over to his house to see him. When I walked in I called out. No one answered. I got a little nervous as I walked around the corner into the living room. When I walked in he was on the couch and there was an empty bottle of Tequila on the table so he had been drinking. I never knew that he drank."

She took a shaky breath. " I walked over to the couch to see him with a girl in one of my classes. I reacted, stupidly, on instinct and yelled. I screamed at him. I asked him what he thought he was doing cheating on me and who the heck she was. She scrambled off the couch and grabbed her clothes at the end of the couch and ran out of the house streaming apologies as she went.

He stood up and looked, well more glared, at me. He asked me what right I had to do that. I had stared at him with a look of shock then he. . . .He hit me. Acrossed the face harder than he did today."

Bella had tears in her big brown eyes that were threatening to escape and come cascading down her checks and her hand was on the cheak that was sporting a hand like shaped bruise. My fist clenched around the ropes of the swing until my knuckles were white and I was grinding my teeth.

"After I picked myself up off the floor he laughed. He told me I was weak and weak women had no purpose. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me into his bedroom down the hall and onto the bed. His hands grabbing at my shirt and my chest. He unbuttoned My jeans and pulled them off and ripped my shirt open down the front." She said, tears now streaming down her checks.

"And he pushed. . . And I . . And I Yelled . . . at the top of my lungs. . . but no one came." She sobbed. I was beyond angry now. There are not even words to describe my anger. I wanted to tell her that she didnt have to tell me this but i couldnt speak I was so angry and Bella was fighter she would still talk even if I told her she didnt have to. She continued.

"When he was finished and asleep on the bed I layed there for a minute sobbing. When I got past the immense pain that I felt, and the overwhelming shock, I got up and grabbed my clothes. Throwing them on I walked as fast as I could out to my car and drove home. When I got home at 4 in the morning and walked in, Rose and Alice were worried sick. They took one look at me and gasped, tears filling there eyes because they knew. The moment I walked in the door bruised and bloody they knew."

She sobbed and Got off the swing. She sat down on the grass and grabbed her knees to her chest burying her head. She was sobbing and rocking back and forth. I walked over and Knelt down beside her not sure if I should put my arms around her or not. Not knowing if it would frighten her or comfort her.

"Bella, angel. Its not your fault." I spoke softly to her. She sobbed harder and rocked more."Ed. . . Ed. . ward I'm. . .Sorry." She sobbed, going into hysterics. " Bella" I cooed. I was angry and hurt that she was so badly hurt. That she was so badly broken. No wonder she had wanted to be shrink.

I picked her up and pulled her to my chest, were, instead of pulling away she sank into my chest. I lifted her up and carried her into the house and sat down on the couch. Rose and Alice who had been talking in the kitchen before were silent for a moment then came rushing into the room tears filling there eyes as well.

"Bella." they both said and came and sat by Bella who was craddeled on my lap crying. WE all sat there comforting Bella for what seemed like hours. Me rocking her and Alice and Rose rubbing her back.

Finally Bella had fallen asleep. I lifted her making sure not to jostle. "I'm going to take her to her room ok?" Rose spoke.

"Why don't you take her to my room. It has a bigger bed and you can lay with her. Who knows when she'll have a nightmare in this state." I thanked her and carried her up to Roses room. Laying her down gently I covered her with the comforter. "I'll be right back my precious angel. Don't worry." and walked downstairs. When I got down there Alice and Rose were sitting on the couch.

I went over to a chair and sat down putting my head in my hands. "Why?" I asked. "Why her!!!!" I said a little bit louder. They both looked at me. "We asked the same thing. She looked terrible. Blood covered her pants and she had bruises everywhere." I sighed a frustrated mad sigh.

"Ill kill him. If he ever so much as touches her again I will kill him!" I said. Alice came over and put a hand on me shoulder. "He's going to jail. But Bella will need you when she wakes up so go. Go be with her now."

I nodded and ran up the stairs as fast as I could. When I got up there she was yelling out my name. I thought she was awake but when I said Bella she never responded. She must be having a nightmare. I crawled in with her an rolled her so she was against my chest.

"Shhh shhhh Bella angel, I'm right here." I cooed. She calmed down and drifted into sleep. That's right love, Sleep. Ill be here.

* * *

Ok this was by fare the hardest chapter to right so please review this one. Please. Just One review. I know short but cut me some slack! Im tiered!  
Idk When The next chapter will be up because Ive been so busy so idk when but when it does It will be a good suprise.

EVil Pixie Out!!!


	11. Court House and Cupcakes

Ok. :) SO! I've been extremely busy with school so Updates are a little sketchy. But I'm updating now!!! So now that you guys know Bella's past and why Tyler's the bad guy, the chapters are going to be a lot happier :) and I already have the last chapter roughly planned out so:) You guys have to keep reading to get the last chapter though because for a minute there I was thinking about just saying forget it and stop writing but im not going to. :) I just finished reading a story called Singularity by Openhome and it was fabulous!!! I absolutely loved it!!! It's basically about Alice's Life before and up to the point of Jasper and the Cullen's. It's Phenomenal! :) Ok enough of my rambling here it goes Chapter 11: Court House and Cupcakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyers Does. :)Genius. :)

* * *

BPOV -

I had told Edward about Tyler and my gruesome past. It was only a matter of time before I would be single again. The thought of losing Edward scared my and sent me into hysterics again. I was sitting in Edwards lap as Alice, Rose, and Edward comforted me. Well tried to. It wasn't my past that scared me. I was over that. After countless visits to the shrink and copping I realized it wasn't my fault and that made me stronger but the thing that scared me to death was losing Edward and that's why I was crying.

I was trembling, all the thoughts in my head were of what could have been. Soon my eyes were drooping and I couldn't fight it any longer so I gave in. I slept. I was only partially aware that I was being lifted and only partially aware that I was being carried up stairs.

It didn't register in my mind that my bed was down stairs and that my bed didn't have soft pillow top or satin sheets. All I could register was that Edward might not be there when I woke up and that I was tiered. When I finally fell into a deep sleep I began to dream. I was talking to Edward, who wore a very disgusted look on his face. He turned and walked away, I ran after him calling his name. He would be just in reach and I would almost touch him before he was out of reach again.

I was about to give up. I tried again and this time when I went to grab him he turned and gathered me into a hug. "Im here Bella, Im right here. Don't worry. Ill is here." And with that my dream faded out and I fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up I was in Rose's bedroom in her bed and Edward was sitting in a chair at the edge of the bed, his gaze on me. "Hey Bella sweetheart. How are you?" he asked as he got out of the chair and came and sat with me on the bed. I crawled into his lap and rested my head on his chest. "Im doing well. Better than I was and well rested." Here it comes I thought to myself. He laughed. "Well rested. I'll say!" I looked at him quizzically.

"Bella do you know what time it is?" I shook my head no. "Its 7 in the morning. You have court today." I had slept all day and through the night. "Wow!" was all I could say. "Bella?" Edward asked. I looked up at him. "Yes?" He looked down at me. "What's wrong?" I swallowed and looked down at my hands but he wasn't having that. He tilted his head up to his and kissed me. "Please love. Tell me what's wrong" he looked down at me with those gorgeous green eyes and I couldn't help but tell him.

"Im just waiting for you to leave. Now that you know what has happened to me you wont want me anymore so im waiting." I looked down and I could feel the stinging feeling and the pressure behind my eyes start. It was quiet for a moment so I looked up. Edwards face was a mixture of pain confusion and anger. He leaned down and kissed me with a passion Id never felt before.

"You silly, beautiful, wonderfully girl! Im not leaving you. You had no control over what happened." That's when I began crying. He smiled and whipped the tears from my cheeks. "No crying. Smile." So I smiled because I couldn't resist. "That's better." He whispered into my ear. "Lets go down stairs I want food." Edward said standing up and stretching.

His glorious biceps flexed and I had to try very hard not to drool. I laughed. "Im going to take a shower but you go ahead. Ill be down there soon. Tell Rose and Alice im sorry." He rolled his eyes and went downstairs. I sat on my bed for a moment thinking of how lucky I was.

I had Edward, Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper with and here for me. Smiling I went and grabbed a soft fluffy towel and went into the bathroom around the corner I got into the shower thinking of how my life had changed so drastically the last time I had stepped out of this shower. So what was going to happen now. That I didn't know and that though alone scared me.

EPOV-

She was so confusing sometimes. Are all girls that confusing. I had no Idea why she thought I would leave. Oh well. Im not even going to try and figure it out. My brain was running things through my mind at a hundred miles a minute and I was telling each thought shut up. I heard the water up stairs turn on and the shower Curtin close. I felt like I was on a strange high just by the small fact that Bella was naked up stairs in water. I shook my head.

I shouldn't be thinking about Bella In those ways but man it was so tempting! No Edward! I walked into the kitchen where Rose and Alice were standing coffee mugs in hand filled with the Carmel colored liquid. "Good morning Ladies." I said going to the cereal cabinet. "Good morning Edward." Alice chimed a little to cheery for 7 o clock. "Rose?" I asked. I got an 'uggg' "That bad huh?" I laughed and she scowled at me. "OK! Bella's birthdays coming up in like. . . . . . . Well soon so im putting in that we buy her a new bed. Her bed is SOOO Uncomfortable!" I laughed although I agreed.

"Ok." I said. "I agree. Let's get her a new bed. I'll pay for half of it." Rose and Alice protested but in the end I won. "Oh and by the way Bella says she's sorry." They both rolled there eyes. I laughed and walked into the living room and sat in the same chair I had sat in the day I seen Bella. I thought back to that day, Well night and sighed. I was so lucky.

Just as I thought that, as if a que, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I could already smell the strawberries. When I looked up there stood Bella wrapped in a Towel. De Ja Vue! I smiled and walked over to her. "Is this going to be a reacurring thing?" I asked laughing. She smiled. "Well so far it is!" I leaned down and kissed her. "Go get ready. We have to leave in an hour." She nodded kissed me again and walked off to her room.

Like I said, I am so lucky. And with that I sat down again and waited for Bella and her stylists to finish up there routine. I honestly could not grasp why it took girls so incredibly long to get ready! I picked up the remote and started flipping thought the channels. I could hear Bella's cries and please to Alice and Rose. I could here the trees swaying in the yard and the brown gold and orange leaves falling and lading on the patio.

I found the sports channel and started watching football. Although it wasn't really something I watched it was something to take my mind off the fact that Bella had court, which I was going with, and that Tyler would be there. I grit my teeth together and clenched my fists so hard that my knuckles were white. This was going to be a long day. After fifteen to twenty minutes Bella came out of the room in a light blue skirt that flowed freely about her and the bottom was cut and hemmed unevenly.

She wore a low cut white shirt that defiantly showed cleavage. She looked so irresistible. She wore a pair of blue satrapy heals. I laughed when I saw that. That was definitely not Bella's Idea. She could barely walk a straight line on a flat surface barefoot what made them think she would be able to do it in a pair of three inch heals? She walked a crossed the living room and hugged me. "Scared?" I asked her. She took a shaky breath. "A little bit." She replied. "But if we don't get going now we'll be late. And I will have had to wear these heals and that is just not expectable." Alice's voice came from the kitchen. "Stop complaining! You look great!" I laughed. "She's right you know? You just look so incredibly irresistible." I leaned down and kissed her neck near her collarbone. "But your right we need to be going." With that I walked to the door and helped Bella out and into the car.

When we drove up to the court house Bella seemed incredibly shaken. I looked over at her as she looked straight out the front window. I could see the bruise on her cheek was still there and she was still having trouble breathing because of her ribs. "Bella we have to go in." She looked at me and smiled a small weak smile. "Ok" I got out and walked around to her side helping her out. Before we walked in I took Bella into the tightest hug I could without hurting her. "You'll be fine. Everything with be great." She looked up at me. "Thank you Edward." She said sincerely. With that we walked into the court house.

At the end of the trial Tyler was found guilty for Rape in the first degree and violence in the second and other various crimes that didn't include Bella. He was sentenced to fifty years without bail. Bella and I walked out of the court house with Rose Emmett Jasper and Alice. I had called and told Emmett and Jasper Everything. Bella told me to, that they deserved to know everything. Jasper and Emmett walked over to me as I was shutting Bella's door. "We're going to go to lunch then to the girls place. You can take Bella to ours if you want. I know you guys don't Like to be around us when were together." Emmett smiled. "Sure thanks Guys. We should all go out tonight for dinner." They both nodded. "That would be awesome!" Jasper said and with that they turned and left. I got into the car and looked at Bella who was quiet. "Hey is it cool if we go to my place? The guys are going to yours so." I let the sentence taper off. She looked at me. "That cool" was all she said and looked out the window. I realized, understood, and sympathized that today was living hell for Bella but the silence was killing me.

I turned the radio on and we drove the rest of the way in silence. When we pulled up to the house I got out and opened her door and she led the way in. She plopped down on the couch in the living room. "I want cupcakes." She said and smiled at me. "Edward lets make cupcakes." She stood and walked into the kitchen I was going to follow but she turned and walked back out. "I need to use that bathroom first. You get the stuff out and Ill be there in a second." She bound up the stairs and I heard the door close. She is so odd sometimes I thought to myself and went into the kitchen to get the cupcake stuff out. I began making the batter and when she finally came out she had wet hair that looked incredibly sexy. She was wearing one of my button up shirts. I had to grab the counter to continue standing. She walked over to me and weaved her arms around my neck. "I love this shirt." She said smiling. "Mmmm I do to!" I said smiling then she kissed me.

Now this wasn't one of those soft gentle kisses. It was a fierce passionate kiss that made you want more but also warned that you couldn't have more. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. Turning towards the counter I sat her on top of it and deepened the kiss. Minutes later we broke apart, gasping for air. "All the sudden I love making cupcakes." I said softly. She laughed. "Ya so do I." She hopped off the counter and we spent the rest of the day just hangin out, making cupcakes and cuddling on the couch. Waiting for tonight when we would all go out for dinner.

* * *

Ok so the counts he was charged for I may have screwed up so if I did let me know. And please REVIEW!!! :)


	12. Escargot

Ok so how did ya'll like that last chapter?? :) So now that Tyler is out of the picture things should be getting a lot happier :) we have Bella's Birthday coming up and the girls are going to be moving. Oh and we can't forget what's gonna happen at the end!! But I can't tell you guys that so you'll just have to keep reading to find out!!!! :) In this chapter there going to dinner at a French restaurant and Emmett encounters snail. :) So here you go! :) Chapter 12: Escargot.

* * *

**BPOV-**

Edward and I were sitting on the couch like we had been for a good part of the day, watching Romeo and Juliet. I was laying me head on his lap and he was playing with my hair.

"You know im not really in favor of Romeo." Edward said. I turned my head to look up at him. "And why do you not like him?" I asked. Romeo was one of my favorite characters. "I don't know why. There is just something about him that I don't like."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. He was so odd sometimes. We finished watching the movie and I stayed lying in his lap with him playing with my hair for quiet sometime. When I looked up at the clock I saw that it was almost five and knowing Alice and Rose they would want to go out and eat at five thirty because it was a school night. They had gotten out of school today to come to court with me and they couldn't miss another day.

"Id better get home. The girls will want to play Barbie before we go." I sighed sitting up. Edward was quiet for a minute off in thought. He looked at me a smiled. "Hmmmmm…..?" With a mischievous grin he wrapped his hands around my waist. He chuckled quietly. "Here come with me." Said and lead me up the stairs.

I thought we were going up to his room but instead he led me to a door I had seen. I didn't know what was behind it and I had never asked. With a turn he pulled the door open and led me up a stair well. Soon we were in a small room that held a few boxes, a bed, a burrow, dresser, desk with lamp, and a rug on the floor. It looked like a typical attic room.

"What is this room?" I asked staring and looking around in awe. It looked like a typical teenage girl's room. There was a big window that let in tons of light and was draped with pink and purple curtains. There was a queen sized bed with a canopy over it. The bed was dressed in pink and purple stripped bedding and had tons of pillows.

"This was my sister's room." Edward said a little sullen. I snapped my head up and looked at him with shock. "You had a sister?" He nodded and took a deep breath. "She would have been nineteen next week. She died in a car accident three years ago with my parents." He looked down at the floor. It hurt me to see how hurt he was. I walked over to him and laid my head on his chest. "Oh Edward, im so sorry." He wound his arms around my waist and held me as closely and as tightly as he could without hurting my ribs and buried his face in my hair. I stood there holding him, comforting him. I ran my hand up and down his back as he silently sobbed.

"You don't have to tell me now if you don't want to." I told him in a soft, low, cooing voice the way a mother would to an upset child. He lifted his head and turned it away from me as he whipped his eyes. "No I want to tell you. Just….Just give me a second. He unwound his arms from my waist. I let go and walked over to a rocking chair. It was a nice rocking chair with a padded back and seat. It also had a foot stool. It would be the perfect baby rocker.

Edward came over to me and gave me a small smile. He scooped me up out of the chair and sat down in it but now with me in his lap.

"Ok Where to start. I was twenty when the accident happened and my sister was sixteen. We were driving home from dinner with our parents. It was there anniversary." He was quiet for a second then continued. "We came to a stop light at an intersection. When the light turned green they didn't see the guy that didn't stop come peeling through the intersection. He was going about ninety-five and barreled into the right side of the car. The impact killed my mother and my sister on impact because they were on the right side. My father and I were rushed to the hospital immediately after with sever injuries and as much as the doctors tried my dad died shortly after arrival. I was the only one who lived." He was staring out the window again, but this time the sun glinted off the tears slowly making there way down his cheeks.

I reached my hand over to his cheek and ran my thumb under his eye. "Hey, hey honey. It's ok. It's alright." More tears cascaded down his cheek. "They were so in love Bella, so in love. And my sister was so brilliant! She had her whole life in front of her. And that Bastered Just walked away with a concussion. That was it. He killed my family and he walks away with a concussion!" I sat there, continuing to comforting him. He wiped away the tears and looked me in the eyes. "I Love you Bella. I lost my entire family, I can't lose you too. That's why I reacted the way I did with the whole Tyler thing. I just couldn't lose you as well. You're the only thing I have." I smiled at him. "I love you too Edward and I right here, im not going anywhere." Edward leaned down and kissed me very gently and I kissed him back the same.

I looked at the clock on the night stand table and saw that it was now five after five. I sighed. "I don't want to go but it is five now and if im not ready to go eat Alice and Rose are going to kill me." Edward smiled at me. "I didn't bring you up here so you could see me have a break down. There was a reason." Edward stood and walked over to a closet and opened it revealing a ton and a half of girls clothing. He reached in a pulled out a beautiful floor length blue dress. It had a criss cross patterned top that went to the knees then dropped into a ball gown. "She was about your size. She would want you to wear it. I think you and her would have been good friends." He smiled and I walked over to him and the dress. I ran my fingers over the fabric and inspected it in awe.

My phone buzzed in my pocket which made me jump. I pulled it out and saw it was a message from Alice. It said:

Going to fancy French restaurant so get home! We need to fix you up!!! I text her back telling her I had all I needed right here and that id see her when we left. And that they should come over here so we could al leave together although secretly I just wanted to make sure I looked ok. I hit send and snapped my phone closed and looked at Edward. "Will you wear it Bella?" he asked me. I nodded profusely. "I would love to wear it!!" I exclaimed. He laid the dress down on the bed. "Well I will leave you to get ready then. You can use anything up here you like. The hair stuff is on and in her vanity." With that he walked over kissed me on the forehead and left the room.

I held the dress up looking at it carefully. It was amazingly beautiful! (A/N: Picture of dress on profile) I stripped down to my bra and underwear and I remembered that I didn't have a strapless bra with me. I went to her closet and opened the drawer to see a blue strapless push-up the same color as the dress. Perfect! I thought to myself as I checked and saw it was the same size I was. I traded mine for her and slipped on the dress. It fit absolutely perfectly! I grabbed a pair of stilettos in the same shade of blue just to humor Alice and if I didn't She would kill me.

Now to do my hair and make up, I had learned from Alice and Rose well. I knew how to do my hair in perfect curls and how to make my eyes pop and my lips plump. I plugged in the curling iron and while it was warming I did my make up. With a few final twists of the mascara wand my eyes looked much bigger and fuller. I curled my hair into perfect ringlets. With a quick spray of hairspray I looked in the mirror. Everything was perfect except jewelry. I barrowed a pair of chandelier crystal earrings, I hoped Edward wouldn't mind. I walked to the mirror again. Down stairs I heard the doorbell ring and Edward greet them at the door. Perfect I thought with a smile and walked to the door.

**EPOV-**

I decided it was time that I had told her about Christa. She deserved to know. So I told her everything. And looked like an idiot doing so but I had told her. And now she was going to wear Christa's Blue dress. I was sitting on the couch in a pair of black slacks a white shirt and a blue tie the same color as Bella's dress. I was thinking about what the dress would look like on her as the bell rang. I smiled and answered it.

Alice and Jasper came in with Rose and Emmett. I laughed when I saw the guys were wearing ties that matched the girl's dresses as well. "Hey guys!" I said giving the guys knuckle touches. They both smiled back "Hey Eddie- Poo where's Bella at?" Emmett asked. I looked at him and Jasper. "She's in Christa's room getting ready." Both there eyes became wide. "You told her huh?" Jasper said with a knowing tone. I nodded. Emmett looked at me nodding and smiling. The guys had already told the Rose and Alice earlier. "She really loves you man doesn't she." Emmett said. We heard an angel's voice from the top of the stairs.

"More than he will ever know." We all whipped our heads up to the stair case and we all starred in complete awe. There stood Bella looking as beautiful as ever. The sky light letting in the moon light like a spot light and it was directly on her so she was bathed in a sparkling sliver glow. She descended the stairs and came to my side. Still everyone was silent. "Do I look alright?" She asked. Emmett and Jasper nodded with huge smiles. They were both looking at my shocked face. "Bella….. You look….. You…. Incredible….. Beautiful!" I stammered on. She blushed lightly which made her even more beautiful. "Well let's get going then." She said. And soon we were walking into a five star restaurant.

Everyone looked at Bella and the girls like they were super models, which in my opinion they were. The matridee escorted us in our room which Alice had talked them into reserving for us. That evil little pixie was persuasive! We were now seated and looking over the menus. "I want escargot!" Emmett said with finality. We all Starred at him incredulously. "Ok Emmett whatever you say." Rose said. When it came time to order Bella ordered something in French that I had no idea what was but it sounded incredibly sexy when she said it. Apparently she spoke fluent French so she helped us all order.

When it came time for Emmett to order though he insisted he order himself. "I would like la Escargot… Bella how do you say please?" Bella smiled and looked at the waiter. "Il voudrait l'escargot svp, Merci." The waiter smiled nodded and left the room. Emmett looked at Bella. "What did you say?" Bella laughed. "I told him that you wanted escargot." Emmett then smiled "Thanks Bella!" When our food came the waiter set a plate of something slimy in front of Emmett. "Votre monsieur d'Escargot, apprécient." Bella looked at the waiter. "Merci!" and with that he was gone.

We all started to eat, everyone but Emmett. "What is that!?!?" Emmett looked disgusted. Bella smiled a huge smile and tried to suppress a laugh as well did everyone else. "That's escargot Emmett, Snails." Emmett then turned three shades of green. "What!!!" no one could hold it in any longer. We all burst out laughing. "Yes Emmett that's what escargot is! Snails!" Being the man Emmett is though he ate every one of those snails. We all shared a little of our food with him though. When we finished and were leaving the restaurant the waiter laughed. "Le jeune homme a-t-il apprécié son repas?" Bella laughed "Oh il n'a pas même su ce qu'était il, mais il l'a mangé tout. Merci Beaucoup, bonne nuit." With that we exited and started out for the girl's house.

* * *

Ok what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Let me know!!! Review!!! :)

Love you all!!  
Evil Pixie.


	13. A Birthday Suprise

Ok so here ya'll go! Sorry I haven't been updating lately I've just been really swamped and it's thanksgiving so this chapters really long. I hope you like it. :) This chapter is set a month ahead in September. Sorry for all the skipping but I have to do it so I can keep the story moving along. Im really anxious to get to the end and write the sequel that I have planed pretty well but I will have at least five more chapters' minimum. :) I'm also thinking about writing another story not pertaining to twilight so if I do you guys should read that to :) So here you be! Chapter 13. Birthday Surprise.

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or any of her characters.  


* * *

**BPOV-**

Edward and I had been going out for a roughly two months now and things couldn't have been better. We were so in love and everyone could see it. We went everywhere together.

Today was my birthday and everyone was so excited because Alice was bound to out do herself as usual. She had made reservations at the Beaumont with the help of Jasper and Emmett. Rose and Alice were there at the moment making sure everything was straightened out.

Edward and I were lounging at his house on the couch watching TV. I had gotten out of classes half an hour ago and Edward had picked me up. He had been incredibly quiet the whole ride home and while watching TV. I looked up at his face that held a content smile. "What are you thinking about?" I asked. He looked down at me and kissed my forehead, "Just thinking about you." He smiled and so did I. At that moment his phone rang. "Text message." He clarified. He read the screen, smiled and flipped it shut. "What do you say we head over to your house?" I agreed and with that we left his house and were now on our way to mine.

We walked into the condo and I set my bag on the floor next to the door. I walked a little ways forward when Edward came up behind me and picked me up. He threw me over his shoulder and walked towards my room. I was protesting. "Edward put me down! What are you doing! Edward!" I laughed and whined at the same time. You'll see was all he said with a chuckle. He opened the door with a little tap of his foot because the door was open ajar.

We walked in and Edward plopped me down onto my bed. Wait. . . . . . This wasn't my bed. I sat up and looked around. This wasn't my bed. It was too big, too comfortable to be mine. Scrambling up and off the bed I looked at it awe struck then looked to Edward for an explanation "Happy birthday Bella." He said with a smile and my jaw dropped. "Edward you didn't! Oh my goodness! Edward thank you so much!!" I ran over and jumped into his waiting arms. "Any time love." He chuckled. I looked up at him. His face was moving closer to mine. I closed that gap and our lips met. He gently picked me up and layed me on the bed. For the next five minutes we stayed there kissing, me sitting on his lap.

I tried. I tried as hard as I could to be completely open to his kiss. To not hold back, to show him what he meant to me but the door bell rang, I slowly let go, frustrated, as I went to answer the door. I was in the living room going to the door when I heard Edward holler "Who is it!?" I smiled at the frustration that was evidently leaking into his voice. "Probably some salesman. It'll only take a second." I reached the door and looked through the peep hole and couldn't believe my eyes. There stood Mike Newton at my door. The nerve of some people! I opened the door slightly, "Hi Bella" an over enthusiastic mike said. "Hello Mike, how can I help you?"

**EPOV-**

I was sitting on the couch with Bella at my house on a Wednesday after noon, Perfect. We had been together for roughly two months and everything was great! Today I had picked her up from school. She had decided to switch her major. Singing was the ambition she had and I backed her one hundred and ten percent. Granted we may not have the same classes together but this was something she really wanted to do. For a half an hour and we were both staring at the screen not really watching. We had both been very quiet since I had picked her up. She got into the car gave me a kiss on the cheek and a hello. I asked her if she would mind just hanging out at my house and she said she didn't mind. So here we were.

Bella looked up at me. "What are you thinking about?" I smiled and kissed her forehead "Just about you" And the new bed that is currently being put in your room I thought silently. She smiled and so did I. At that moment my phone rang and I jumped. I hope she hadn't noticed. It was a text message from the guys that were delivering the bed telling me that they were finished. I glanced at Bella and saw the confused look on her face. "Text message" I said and she nodded, understanding. I looked at her again. "Would you like to go to your house?" I asked smiling. She nodded tiredly and with that we were on our way to her house.

When we got there I opened her door and walked with my arm around her waist up to the front door. She unlocked it and walked in. I let her get ahead. She dropped her bag to the floor by the door and sighed. That was my moment. I came up behind her and threw her over my shoulder, walking to her bedroom. She protested but wasn't upset. I was a little worried she would be, knowing her past. But she just laughed and protested. I tapped her door open with my foot and walked in and plopped her down on her bed. I stood at the foot watching her. She was laughing the slowly she realized it wasn't hers.

She scrambled off the bed and I retained a laugh. She looked at the giant king sized bed then at me awe struck. "Happy birthday Bella" I said and everything for her clicked. "Edward you didn't! Oh my goodness! Edward thank you so much!!" She ran into my arms and I hugged her. "Anytime love" She was looking up at me under those long eyelashes and I couldn't resist. I leaned down to kiss her and she closed the gap. I lifted her up and set her on the bed all while kissing and she moved into my lap. I would not let this get too far. So we sat there kissing….. Until the door bell rang. Gah! Who could it be?! She reluctantly pulled away and got up. I layed back on the bed frustrated as she walked out into the living room towards the door.

"Who is it!?" I hollered trying to not let the frustration leek into my voice. I heard the doors opening whine then a guy's voice. "Hi Bella!" I listened intently then it clicked who it was. Mike Newton. I was furious but I knew just what to do. I pulled off my shirt and ruffled my hair that was already disheveled. I walked out into the living room stretching and yawned. "Hey Babe who is …" I stopped talking and looked at Mike then at Bella. Her Eyes had somewhat glazed over and her jaw was open slightly.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around her waist, rested my head on her shoulder, and kissed her neck softly. "Hello Mike. What can we do for you?" I said coldly. You could see the hate welling in his eyes. "Well. . . Um….. I came over to ask Bella if she wanted to you know …. Um… Go on a date with…. Me." My grip tightened around Bella's waist. I glared at him with so much intensity he staggered back slightly. Bella placed a hand on my cheek and placed a gentle kiss on the other. She whispered a Shhh gently in my ear. "Sorry Mike. Im gonna be kinda occupied for a while. I heard Jessica really likes you though."

He glared more at me then looked at Bella with longing. "Oh well. That's too bad. See you around then I guess." He said and walked out and shut the door. Bella turned anxiously in my arms, her hands on my chest. She laid a gentle kiss on it and slid her hands over my skin leaving a train of goose bumps in its path. Her arms made there way around my torso. "You're so mean. You really shouldn't tempt a girl. It's not fair." She said and I laughed. "Go get yourself ready or the girls will be on your case." I said and she sighed against my skin making more goose bumps appear. "Ok." With that she flitted off to her room. Then I remembered something. "Oh! And were the close Alice put in your closet. They said you would know what under clothes to wear." She went into her room then before she shut the door she hung my shirt on the outside knob and I chuckled.

**BPOV-**

I answered the door and there stood Mike Newton and everything inside of me wanted to puke. But I put a smile on my face. "Hello mike, how can I help you?" I asked him. He was about to speak But was interrupted. "Hey Babe Who is. . ." I turned to see a shirtless Greek god with disheveled hair and Emeralds for Eyes, yawning and stretching- showing off those amazing muscles- in my living room. My mouth dropped open slightly and all I could do was stair. I could see the anger flash in his eyes. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist; he rested his head on my shoulder and kissed my neck softly.

"Hello Mike. What can we do for you?" His voice held and icy tone to it. I looked to see the hatred welling in Mike's eyes. "Well. . . Um….. I came over to ask Bella if she wanted to you know …. Um… Go on a date with…. Me." Again everything inside me wanted to puke but I didn't want to be rude Renee and Charlie had raised me better than that. I felt the grip around my waist tighten and I placed a reassuring hand on Edwards opposite cheek and kissed the one closest to me. When I turned back to see Mike, he had staggered back a couple steps. Edward I thought to myself. "Sorry Mike. Im gonna be kinda occupied for a while." I smiled at that. "But I heard Jessica really likes you though." Mikes face dropped. He glared at Edward then looked at me longingly. "Oh well. That's too bad. Thanks anyways." He said and left. I turned in Edwards arms and kissed his chest and slid my arms around his torso. "You're so mean. You really shouldn't tempt a girl. It's not fair." I said and he just laughed. "Go get ready or the girls will be on your case." He said and listened.

I skipped off to my room and looked on the bed to see Edward's shirt. I heard Edward holler from the Living room. "Oh! Were the clothes that Alice layed out, She said you would know what under clothes to wear." I laughed and ran over to the bed, grabbed his shirts, and breathed in his sent then I hung it on the outside knob. I closed the door and moved to my closet were I grabbed a club dress and the stupid heals Alice had chosen for me, Stilettos of course. I changed into a bra that was correct for the dress and the underwear Rose told me to wear and slipped the dress on. I walked over to the vanity and stared at my hair. I decided to wear it in an up due. I put a couple of sparkly things in my hair and called it good, slipped on my shoes and walked into the living room.

When I walked into the living room Edward stood and turned to look at me from the couch. His mouth opened slightly and he stumbled around the couch. I did a little turn. "So what do you think?" I asked. "Beautiful! Stunning . . .!" I blushed lightly and walked over and hugged him. "Thank you. Now let's get going before Rose and Alice have a cow." I looked up at Edward. "So were just going out to dinner right?" Edward laughed. "Yes Bella" He said with a devilish grin. It kinda worried me but I trusted Edward, even if we had only been together two months. I loved him. This was the best birthday ever. He helped me out the door and into the car and we set off for the Beaumont.

We got there and the parking lot was packed! I couldn't believe a club like this could be so full! But crazy enough there was a parking space open in front. Rose and Alice must have asked to reserve the space. Edward eased into the space and helped me out. "Thanks" I said and smiled up at him. He smiled back and we walked towards the club. All the lights were off but the music was still thudding inside. Strange I thought and Edward still had that grin. I walked in listening to the click, click, click of my stilettos along with the bass. Edward and I finally entered the main building. "Hello, Anybody there?" I called out.

The disco strobe lights were on and the deafening beat of the bass was going. Suddenly the lights switched on and what must have been a hundred people jumped out. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!!!!!!" Confetti started raining down from the ceiling and pink, purple, and blue balloons covered the floor in a layer. People were blowing party horns and clapping. Everything registered to me and I stood there hands over my mouth in shock. Rose Alice. Emmett and Jasper and. . . . . . My parents?! There stood Charlie and Renee smiling. "Happy Birthday Bells" They said. I finally reacted "Mom! Dad! Oh my goodness! You're here!" I ran over and hugged them both. In this process Emmett must have thought this was a hugging group so he came over and joined in the hugging, triggering a chain reaction. Rose, Alice, Jasper, Edward. They all joined. I was finally let go and a voice caught my attention.

"Happy birthday Bella, What are you now, Fifty?!" I turned around to see a very old friend. "Jacob. . . . Black?! Is that really you!?" I looked closer and low and behold my old best friend Jacob Black stood there. He had gotten big, But not bad big, muscular big. "Oh my Gosh Jacob!" I ran over to him as fast as these shoes would let me and catapulted into his hug. "Oh my gosh Jacob! I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been!?" He laughed. "Im just fine. Still living in la push got my own place now and um…. A girlfriend." As if a que a girl walked over. She had long black hair the same shade as Jacobs that shined and dark russet skin. Her teeth were brilliantly white and she had the deepest blue eyes shaped like almonds. Her features were soft. She had a cute nose that fit in with her features it was small. Her lips were perfectly symmetrical which made for a dazzling smile. "Hello My name is Rebecca." She said and shook my hand.

I smiled. "Oh my goodness, Yes hello! So you're the one who captured this big softie's heart huh?" I said smiling. She laughed. It was a soft laugh that made you smile. "Yes I guess you could say that." Jacob laughed. "So Bella you never answered my question. Are you like fifty now?" He laughed. I playfully glared at him. "Right Jake, just because im older than you doesn't mean you get to make fun." He laughed. "I thought we settled this. Because I have more abilities im older!" I smiled and that old memory of Jake and I sitting in his garage arguing who was older, Me for being able to cook and clean or him for being able to change a tire. "Yes I guess we did. So when did you and Rebecca meet?" He looked down at her and smiled. It was like a blind man seeing for the very first time. "I meet Becca here 2 years ago." He looked back up at me then back down at her. "I proposed to her last week and she said yes."

Rebecca smiled and looked down. "How could you say no to someone as sweet and caring as him?" She said looking at me smiling then at him. They loved each other and you could see it by the way they glowed around each other. I looked around the room. I was really missing Edward right now and as if he suddenly new he was at my side. Jacob looked up at the addition of another person to our group. Edwards arm was casually around my shoulder and I was leaning in slightly to his side. "Oh Bella" Jacob said smiling. "Looks like im not the only one to find a special someone, who is this?" He was looking at Edward and smiling. "Jake this is my boyfriend of two months, Edward." They shook hands and exchanged hey's and sups. "Well you guys seem to be hitting it off well! Im going to leave you guys here and go find Charlie and Renee if that's ok with you guys." I said, Edward nodded and smiled. I gave Edward a small kiss and walked away to find my parents listening to Edward and My best friend talking casually.

I walked around and greeted as many people as I could while looking for my parents. Most the people here I knew. They all went to school with me and I was on good terms with all of them. Well all but Mike, Lauren, and Jessica but they were still invited. I finally found mom and dad sitting in the back area were it was quieter, with Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper half an hour later. They were all talking and laughing Rose, Alice, and Emmett were catching up and Jasper meeting and getting acquainted and like everyone else laughing. I walked in to hear my mom talking ". . . I remember when she was just turning two and she was still dressing up like my little princess." I was turning a light shade of pink in the cheeks and Emmett looked up and noticed. "Princess Bella Huh?" He smirked. I just rolled my eyes. I saw in the corner of my eye Jake and Rebecca slip in and sit on a chair, she sitting on his lap. Then a voice came from behind me. "So does that make me the prince?" I turned to see Edward smiling. "Why yes it does!" My mother squeaked. She launched herself off the couch and gave Edward a huge hug like she had known him all his life.

I looked at her funny then at Edward who was smiling. "How are you Renee?" He asked. "Charlie? Still the big bad sheriff?" Charlie laughed and smiled "You betcha! That's Head chief to you." He laughed and Edward smiled. I had to find out what was going on, "Ok wait a minute! Why are you hugging Edward like you've known him forever and dad" I said turning to look at my father. "How do you know him!?!" They both laughed. "Well honey" My mom said walking over to me. "Your father and I have known Carlisle and Esme since college. We were one of the first people they told about Edward here. That they were adopting him" Edward smiled and nodded. I was shocked. "Amazing, I never knew." My mom came and hugged me and so did my dad. We spent the rest of the night together hanging out. Dancing and a little bit of light drinking; a wine here or there and well Emmett, it was shots all around. When it was time to sing and cut the cake I turned red but blew out all the candles. Every one asked me what I wished for and I wouldn't tell them because I really wanted this one to come true.

It was around one thirty and the party was pretty much over. We were getting ready to go home when Jake stopped me. "Hey Bells. Um I wanted to tell you earlier but Becca and I are moving here, to Chicago. So we should get together and catch up!" I nodded and smiled "Totally! That would be amazing! We should get together tomorrow" we swapped numbers and gave hugs around to everyone. I had decided I was going to stay with Edward tonight and the guys were coming home with us while the girls were having a girl's only night. With that we got in the car and started on our way home.

* * *

Alrighty! :) There you be! Tell me's what cha think. I didn't wanna make Jake the bad guy so I made him have a Girlfriend and her old bestie. :) so review! You know that little Green button? It would make me very happy :)


	14. Starlight, Starbright

Ok so how did ya'll like that last chapter of mine? :) Ok so I figure if I post…… you guys might just like you know….. Cut me some slack????? Just an idea im throwin out there :) I've been very busy with school and suffering from writers block. SO continuing on I added Jake into the story because I am a team Edward fan but like my cousin after I read the entire series and found out he gets with Nessie he becomes ok because he's not trying to steal Bella. (To all Team Jacob Members I mean this with no offence. Hope I didn't offend anyone.) Any ways wanted to put him in there as not the bad guy but a really cool character that you like. :) This story goes out to StarfishReallyLovesYou, and SunShine72 thanks for your support. :) So enough with my ramblings just read the story! :) Chapter 14: Catchin up.

* * *

EPOV-

Bella's Party was a smash! We flew down Charlie and Renee, Jacob, her old best friend, and his fiancé so they could all be there which made her very happy. Rose and Alice really out did themselves. Bella had chosen to stay at my house that night which really, I didn't mind. I had driven, because Bella had a few glasses of wine and didn't want to take any risks. We got home after Emmett and Jasper, who were flopped out on the couch when we walked in the door. They were both looking up smiling. I looked at them trying to figure out what was going through there heads. Jasper spoke first. "We didn't plan anything if that's what you're trying to figure out." Emmett smiled "Um Bella why don't you go in the dining room and see what's in there." Bella looked up at me with fear. I whispered in her ear. "Ill check it out first." I walked into the dining room and stopped dead in my tracks. "Bella! You might wanna come in here!"

She came running around the corner and stopped just like I did; skidding to a halt. Her eyes got as big as dinner plates. "How, How did I get this many presents! This is crazy!" we stared up at the mountain of presents in awe. Jasper and Emmett were leaning against the walls chuckling and smirking. "Better start opening Bells." Emmett said. She turned and laughed. "You guys wanna watch?" They all laughed including me and nodded. "Then help me carry them into the living room." With that they picked up the edges of a tarp I hadn't seen and carried it into the living room. Bella and I fallowed closely and she sat down on my lap on the floor which I didn't mind one bit. Jasper ran into the kitchen then back out with a roll of trash bags. "Gonna need these." Was all he sad and with that she dove right in.

When we finished opening every single present (There were 200 of them!!!) There were roughly 7 bags of wrapping paper and a huge stack of gifts, tons of close and lingerie. When Bell had opened those gifts she had blushed profusely and I had to stop my mind from wandering. She got several other various gifts such as bags, purses, make-up, bedding for her new bed, pillows, blankets, books, and pictures. There was still more but I didn't feel like keeping a tab. We all made a group effort and threw away all the garbage and bagged the gifts. After that Bella and I said good night and turned to go upstairs. "Happy birthday Bella and good night" Jasper said. Emmett smiled slyly. "Ya Bella happy birthday, Oh Edward do you have anymore presents up your sleeves?" he asked grinning from ear to ear. I glared murderously back. "Good night you too" I said and hurried Bella up the stairs.

BPOV-

We got to his room and I back flopped onto his bed. He locked the door behind him and walked over to the bed. He Sat down on the bed careful not to move it to much, then layed back. I crawled over and cuddled up to him laying my head on his chest. He tilted my chin up and kissed me, out of the blue and so passionately I had to catch my breath. He rolled me so I was on my back and began kissing me again. He held his weight with his elbows so that he wasn't putting very much on me.

I began feeling emotions to strong to contain and it didn't help when he ran his tongue along my bottom lip. I know he wanted in so I let him. I grabbed and the bottom of is shirt and lifted it slightly and that's were his line was drawn. He stopped kissing abruptly and got up. He walked a crossed the room running his fingers through his gorgeous hair and sigh frustrated like while I still lay on the bed catching my breath. I sat up and saw he was no longer in the room and the door to the balcony was open. I walked over to his closet quickly and grabbed a flannel shirt from a hanger. I slipped out of my dress and put the shirt on buttoning it up and slipping out of the thong I had on. I had stashed a pair of regular underwear in his closet and I slipped those on. I took my hair out, swished it around so it was all wavy then walked out to the balcony.

Edward was standing at the rail looking up at the stars. I walked over and stood a couple steps from his side. He was so amazing it almost hurt to look at him. He looked down at me and opened his arm so I could stand in front of him. I took the couple steps to him and he pulled me in so that I was in front and replaced his hand on the railing. "Bella im sorry I lead you on like that. I don't know what took hold of me but it shouldn't have. Im so sorry." I looked up at my only true love and kissed him softly. "It's ok Edward all you were doing was kissing me. I was the one who crossed the line." He smiled a sweet smile. "Love, don't take the blame." I rolled my eyes. "Ok then lets say it was both of our faults." He smiled. "Ok agreed."

I turned back around to look up at the stars with him. I started thinking about how there were a few of our most amazing memories here. Edward had asked me to be his girlfriend and go steady together up on this balcony. And this is where he first kissed me. He pointed up at the sky and my train of thought was lost. "See the moon right there?" I nodded and continued looking. "Ok. Now look three stars to the right of it." I looked and there was a bright shining star twinkling, almost winking, at us. "It's very bright." I stated. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, resting his chin on my head. "It's yours." I was shocked. I turned in his arms and looked up at him with my mouth open. He just nodded. "Happy birthday Bella love."

I gasped. "Edward! Oh my goodness! It's the best birthday present ever! I love you! I love it! Thank you!" I reached up on my tip toes and gave him a small kiss. I folded my arms and rested head on his chest. He chuckled. "Im glad you like it. He scooped me up bride style and carried me into his room. All while carrying me shut and locked the balcony door pulled the covers back and layed me down. He covered me up and walked to the other side. Pulling back the covers he slide in and I scooted over to his side. He wrapped his arms around me and there I fell into a deep peace filled sleep in my Price Charming's warm strong and secure arms.

* * *

Ok I know it's not very long but I really wanted to get something up to please ya'll. So I will try to get something else up by Christmas. But other than that all I can ask is Review!!!!!!


	15. Pancakes and Catchup

IM SO SORRY!!!!!!! You all have permission to go by tomatoes and throw them at me! I know I haven't been updating at all for a while and for that im very sorry. I've been so swamped lately with school and Life.

My boyfriend and I have reached our 1 year anniversary so I've been spending a lot of time with him. So here is my next chapter for you guys! 15. Pancakes and Catch-up. Enjoy!

* * *

BPOV-

I was in the midst of a dream when I was awoken with a start. There was a loud banging coming from downstairs in the kitchen. Carefully I crawled out of bed as to not wake Edward. I padded down the carpeted stairs great full for the fact that they were carpeted and not cool hard wood floors like we had at my cando.

I reached the bottom and walked with brisk pace into the kitchen, Goosebumps rising on my legs when my feet hit the cold linoleum flooring. I shivered and looked around. I found Emmett with a broom. He was throwing it up at the ceiling to at the pancake that was still stuck from when I had made breakfast once. It didn't look so good and Emmett wanted to get it down, but instead of getting a ladder he decided a broom was better. "Emmett. What the hell are you doing!?" I said in a low voice. I must have scared him because he dropped the broom and jumped at least 3 feet in the air.

He turned a light shade of pink. "Um… I was trying to get that pancake down but I haven't had much luck." I just smiled and laughed quietly and he gave me a quick scowl. "Um Bella" He asked, his hands behind his back twisting back and forth like a five year old does when they want something. Jasper walked into the room and sat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. "Can you make us breakfast? PLEASE!!!!" He did the little pout lip and I laughed. "Sure you guys I can do that." Emmett did little jumps up and down while doing a victory dance.

I set to work cracking Eggs and mixing up batter. I made a Mickey Mouse Pancake for Emmett. Soon I was finished and there was a stack of pancakes that could feed an army and a bowl of Eggs that could feed just as many.

"Eatin Time!" I said leaning against that wall in the living room. Both Emmett and Jasper dashed into the dining room and began stuffing themselves. I grabbed five off the top before I put them on the table and had those ones in the oven so they would stay warm for Edward.

By the time Emmett and Jasper were finished eating they were both leaning back in there chairs with there hands on there stomachs. "Bella if we keep you around any longer your going to make us fat!" Emmett said laughing. Jasper just rolled his eyes and smiled. We sat there for a couple minutes laughing and joking. I hadn't really gotten to know Jasper and Emmett much. Turns out Jasper really wanted to join the army but then he met Alice and that all changed. He would still think about it every now and then but he said it wasn't worth leaving Alice alone. Emmett was studying mechanics and hoped to open his own shop one of these days.

I stood up and realized I was still in Edward's shirt and my underwear but then again it was just Emmett and Jasper. After all they were just like brothers to me. I stretched and was getting ready to take the guys plates into the kitchen when the doorbell rang. I checked the clock and it was 10:28. Dang Edward must have been tiered! Emmett started to get up to get the door but I told him to sit down and I would get it. He gave me a great full look and I headed towards the door.

I pulled my shirt down as much as possible and opened the door shocked at who I found. "Jacob black!?!?" I Squealed. He smiled. "Bella" Gave me a hug and twirled me around. When he sat me down Emmett and Jasper were in the room. "Guys this is Jacob. He's Like My best friend in the whole world!" They all shook hands. "Smells like Bells here has been cooking" He said with a smile. Emmett and Jasper nodded and smiled. "She is an amazing cook!!!"

I invited Jacob into the dining room and Emmett and Jasper fallowed. "I haven't had Bella's cooking in so long! It seems like it has been forever!" I walked into the kitchen and opened up the oven. I had accidentally grabbed

Eight pancakes instead of five like I thought so I scooped up three of them buttered them up, drenched them in syrup just like I knew Jacob liked them and set them on the breakfast bar in front of him. "Well now you can't say its been forever. Eat up!" I set a fork and front of him and his eyes lit up. He started scarfing them down like he hadn't eaten in days but that was impossible because he was huge. Not fat huge but muscular huge. He towered a good head and a half over me and his biceps rippled. He had grown up and I deffinatly wouldn't wanna meet him in a dark ally. "Oh My GOSH Bella! This is amazing!!!!!!" I just smiled.

EPOV-

I was in an amazing dream. Bella and I were walking along the shoreline. She was wearing a white cotton strapless dress the hit just above her knees. The sun was setting and we had stopped and were standing at the very edge of the water. I was behind her my arms around her waist and we watched as the sun started its decent below the water. Turning the sky gold and crimson, purple and pink. I tilted my head down and kissed her color bone lightly. I Love you Bella. I whispered in her ear. The dream faded out and I had the last glimpse of me and my angel on the beach before I opened my eyes to a room filled with sun and my angel in my arms.

But wait she wasn't there. "Bella….?" I whispered. "Bella" I said a little louder getting up and checking the bathroom. The door was open and no one there. I checked the balcony but still no one there. I started to panic slightly. Where was she at? She would have wakened me if she were going to leave. I ran my fingers back through my hair and sat on the end of the bed. In the quietness of my room I began to think. What if she didn't want me any longer? Maybe she figured out that she could do better than me. I was selfish to think of her as mine. My eyes began to sting and I was about to crawl back in bed and stay there I heard laughter. Not any laughter but a sweet, soft laughter, Bella's laugh. I got off the bed and walked down the stairs at a brisk pace.

I hit the bottom of the stair case and rounded the corner into the kitchen. The sight I saw was quite odd. Jasper was sitting at the breakfast bar laughing along with someone else while Bella stood by the sink doubled over laughing and in the middle of the kitchen close to the stove Emmett stood with a shocked expression on his face and green spotted pancake on his head. I couldn't help but laugh and my laughter got one certain brown-eyed girls attention. "Edward your awake!" Bella squealed and ran over towards me I caught her when she jumped and spun her around one circle and smiled at her. "Well good morning Bella. Is someone happy to see me?" She smiled and nodded. "Good I am too" I said in a low voice and I kissed her. I meant for it to be a quick soft kiss but once our lips met I was flooded with the memory that I thought I had lost her. My arms wrapped around her small body and her hands fisted in my hair. Im sure we could have continued like that but I heard a couple 'coughs' from Emmett. "Way to get some Bella!!!" That came from an unknown voice. We broke off the kiss and her cheeks flooded crimson.

The unknown voice came from Jacob Black whom I had met last night. "Hey dude what's up!?" I walked over to him and fist pounded. "Not much bud How bout you?" Bella stood with a shocked face. "You two know each other!?" Edward and Jacob smile. "You see Bella" Jacob started "Your boyfriend and I have become pretty good friends. That party of yours helped at that." I smiled. "I like that you guys are friends this is amazing!" We walked into the living room and all sat down. "So how have you been Jake?" That one sentence started our conversation

Jasper grabbed his laptop off the counter and walked into the living room and joined us. "I've been doing well. I met Rebecca and moved out of my dad's house and now im moving up here. But it doesn't look like im the only one that's had a good streak." He said winking at me. I blush and sunk back further into Edwards arm. "That's ok Bell's you deserve it. After everything you dealt with you deserve it." I smiled at him. "SO you're engaged huh?" I questioned. He looked so happy and he had the biggest smile. I was about to say something when out of now where we heard a loud bang. We all turned our heads toward Jasper who was holding his had and in pain and his laptop was on the floor. "Stupid laptop" He muttered. "Why did you punch your laptop" Edward asked sarcastically. Jasper was getting up to go get some ice. "I was showing it who's the boss here!" We all laughed. Emmett jumped in. "Well DID you show it whose boss Jasper?" Jasper nodded his head. "Oh yeah I taught it whose boss all right!" With that he walked into the kitchen. We wall looked back at each other and burst into a fit of laughter.

* * *

Ok guys' im really sorry I didn't have this up sooner. My Parents are splitting up and my Grandpa has Pancreatic cancer so I've been busy. But here you go :)


	16. Male Bonding

**Ok…..so I Know you guys probably forgot I was even writing this sorry and I am SOOO sorry that I haven't updated in God knows how you know my parents split up and the divorce has been finalized, and I told you my grandpa has pancreatic cancer. That has been hard on the family. He's doing for the last and most key reason I haven't been writing. My boyfriend and I have been fighting. Profusely, almost to the point of break up and for the last couple of months I've been depressed and deffinatly NOT in the writers mood.**

**I Hope you guys can forgive this chapter is set a year into the future. The first part will be Bella remembering the day after her party. I know big, jump but you guys will love this chapter ;D **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to characters. That's Stephanie's property :)**

**16. Yes, or No.**

* * *

**BPOV-**

The day after my party Jacob had needed to go back to Forks one last time. He stayed around for another hour talked to Edward alone for five minutes and then he took off. That was a year ago and It was a year later from that date. And the day was carrying on much like it had that day except Jake wanted to take a "male bonding trip"

"I've gotta get to know him bells." Was what Jake said and Edward smiled. I laughed at that considering Edward and Jake were practically best friends, and rolled my eyes at him. After they booked there flights for that day I went up to Edwards's room to help him pack.

"So….. What are you gonna do up there?" I asked. He walked up to me and smiled. "I want to see where you used to live and Jake wanted to get to know me, have a guy's only trip. Ill Be back in a couple days before you can miss me." He kissed my forehead then my nose and last my lips lingering there longest. He pulled away, smiled and went back to packing.

Once he finished and we were down stairs the guys all exchanged good-bye. "Take pictures" Emmett said "I wanna see where Miss Bella here grew up!" He said with an Emmett smile. Edward agreed with a smile and of course Jake added his two cents "Its not much to see." I nodded my head agreeing. "Well we have to be going so were not late." Edward said looking at the clock. Jacob agreed and I walked them out. At the car I hugged Edward as tightly as I could. "Be safe" I whispered into his ear. "Always" He replied and kissed me good bye. They both got into the car and waved good bye.

**EPOV-**

Driving to the airport I was fidgeting the whole time. Jacob had assured me all would go well but I was still nervous as Ever.

We got through the flight and the drive into forks. It was hard to believe my Bella had grown into the beautiful young woman I knew in this town. We pulled up to a two-story, white house and Jacob parked. "This is it" He said looking at me, smiling. I got out of the car, shaky and nervous as ever. A knot in my stomach the size of a softball had formed. "Well…" I said. "Let's do this. Let's see what her dad says after all." With that we walked up the drive to the front door, awaiting the answer that would change my life.

**3 DAYS AFTER EDWARD LEFT.**

**EPOV-**

I walked into the Airport terminal desperately searching for Bella. I turned a couple times and seen her standing by a bench with the gang. Our eyes locked and she took off for me. I dropped my bag and threw my arms open ready to catch her and hold her tight. I had missed her so much and it felt so good to have her in my arms again and her sweet smell in my nose.

"God I missed you!" She said into my ear and kissed me. I kissed her back just as profusely and set her down. "I missed you too love. I missed you so much!" We just stood there looking into each others eyes for a few minutes and then walked back together to the Gang. I received hugs from all of them and Jacob met up with us as we were leaving. "You get lost at the gate Jake?" I asked, teasing. He smiled back. "No! I just heard this beautiful woman calling my name and I couldn't resist not doing this." He leaned down and kissed Becca. Bella and I smiled and we all exited the airport and climbed into the car, making our way home.

We pulled up to the house and unpacked the car. I dropped my bag in the laundry room and walked in to the living room to find Bella sitting at the grand piano. I smiled thinking about the night she stayed at my house and found me in the morning at the piano. I sat down next to her and pressed a couple keys. She moved her hands off the keys and I began to play her song.

She smiled and watched my hands in silent awe and when I finished playing she looked up at me with little tears in her eyes just smiling. "I Love you" She whispered. I Smiled back at her and kissed her lips softly. "I Love you too Bella." We sat there for a few moments until I remembered I had something else I had to do. I needed to talk to Alice and Rose first.

**BPOV-**

Edward's fingers moved across the ivory keys gracefully playing the final note's of my song and once again the tears were in my eyes. "I Love you" I whispered to him. He kissed me and replied "I Love you too" We sat looking at each other for moments until he stood up and asked where Rose and Alice were at. I pointed to the garden outside and he walked with fast urgent strides to the glass door, opened it, stepped outside, and then closed it tight. I was confused but was too tiered to worry about it. I hadn't slept well when Edward was away. It was unnerving having him so far from me.

I Layed down on the couch and threw my arm over my eyes blocking out the light. I heard the slider open and close a few moments later and Edward walking towards the couch. He sat on the side and placed his had on my tummy. "Bella, love I have to run into town really quickly. Ill only be away about an hour, Jakes coming with me." I uncovered my eyes. "I'll go with you" I said yawning. He smiled and grabbed a blanket of the back of the couch. "Sweetheart you're tiered. Take a little nap and ill be back before you know it." I frowned at him. "But im not tiered" and as if to prove me wrong, I yawned. He laughed a little bit and covered me with the blanket. "Sleep love" He whispered.

I closed my eyes and began to doze.

* * *

**Ok guys Im so Sorry its taken me so long. But heres this chapter :) Thanks for sticken with Me :) Reviews would be great :) **


End file.
